Wanted
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: One of the Barkleys and a friend are running from the law. Question is...who's really the guilty party? Rated T to be safe. Rating and Genre always subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A/N My sister and I are cowriting this.

The wind, which had been a gentle breeze, was now roaring like a lion – and doing its best to rip the coats off the couple hurrying towards a dark cave half way up a hill. Normally, the gentleman-who had been blessed to catch a wild horse- might have been tempted to let out a few choice words and wondered where the Barkley luck had gone too. As it was, as hard as he and his companion were having to fight to even walk, he saved his energy to push forward. Besides, the turn of weather was a huge blessing….as it was buying time to put distance between them and the posse. He was praying and hoping the darkening clouds would also send down enough rain to wash out any trail the men behind them were following. Someone 'up there' must have read his mind – as thunder roared, lightning flashed and buckets full of water began pouring down not a split second after he and his friend entered the cave. Needless to say, he had a fight on his hands to get their new horse to settled down. Afterwards, he was surprised to see a small post standing near the wall of the cave. While he didn't know what it was doing there, he tethered the animal to it.

While he took care of the horse, the dark haired woman with him began making her way around the cave (which turned out to have no attaching tunnels) **.** As he did his eye fell on a pile of wood and what appeared to be a small fire pit. He worried it meant that they had -or would have – company. That was the last thing they needed at the moment….though he was grateful for the miracle of finding such a place. However, before he had any more time to dwell on the matter the black haired woman let out a scream. Naturally, that had him running to her; she was standing near the back of the cave-next to a pile of boxes. The moment he was beside her, she was holding onto him-shaking just a little.

He didn't have to ask why…as by this time his eyes had adjusted to the dark and he could see a still form behind the boxes. The best he could tell there was a knife in the man's back. Seeing how they could do nothing for the stranger, he started opening the boxes. Some were empty, others held various tools…none of which were useful to him at the moment. However, when it came to the last one, he felt as if he'd stuck the mother lode. Well, considering their situation, it might as well be. It was filled with cans of beans, along with a few pans, a couple of plates and some utensils.

He reached in and picked up a couple of cans, along with a pan- and then guided his friend away from the stranger. "I'll build a fire, and then you can cook the beans."

"Whoever killed him, they might be nearby-or come back." His companion spoke just above whisper.

A small portion of him had the same fear only, odd enough, most of him felt a peaceful reassurance that would not be the case. Though, he said nothing until he had the fire going, and she was cooking.

"We'll leave the first chance we get. If we stick to the high country, we can avoid all the small towns we'd normally have to pass through. And, since we won't be stopping and asking any questions like our 'friends' are sure to do, we should be able to make it back to the ranch before any of them get close to Stockton." He went on to say they'd take some of the beans, the pan, two plates and the utensils with them somehow. "I'll leave some money in the box-just in case someone does come for the missing items."

For the first time since they'd fled Clairton, he thought on the sheriff, deputy and posse chasing them. Both the sheriff and deputy knew full well who he was. He was sure the two lawmen had already sent various telegrams to Stockton and other outlying towns-or had someone do it for them…which was the main reason for sticking to the paths in the higher country.

Except for the howling wind and downpouring rain, there was no other sounds around them. For that matter, there was no conversation happening near the fire pit either.

" _I should have listened to Mama. He was no good. She saw that, but I was too blind. What would she do if she could see me now? What would she do if she knew I am being hunted by a sheriff and his posse. What would she say if she knew a man I barely know is now a wanted man because he refused to turn his back on me."_ The black haired woman kept her eyes on the dancing flames in front of her.

"It's not your fault. I stepped in of my own free will." He assured her.

"But Senor Barkley, if they catch us before we get to Stockton, they'll hang us. That no good sheriff doesn't care about getting his facts straight. Which means, he's probably filled his deputy full of lies. The same thing with the men in the posse." She handed him a plate of beans and then, dishing herself some food, sat down beside him-glancing down at the bottom of her simple light blue skirt as she did so. It had caught on some brush and now had a rip in it.

Senior Barkley. He had to laugh. For as long as he'd known her, and as close as she and her parents had been to him and his parents… he figured she should be calling him by name all the time. However, she'd always had a way of slipping into 'Señor Barkley' when she was under stress. It looked like she still did. "Audra has plenty of dresses, she can lend you one when we get back to the ranch." He told her once he saw what she was looking at

The rain continued to beat down upon the ground while the two ate and discussed the best route to take, seeing how they needed to remain unseen as much as possible

While they talked the men chasing them were sitting in an abandoned building, cursing the rain and debating what to do when the door swung open and one of their men, a tall, thin middle aged man by the name of Hank Pike stepped in.

"Shut the door, Hank! It's cold outside!" Sheriff Lund-a bald man pushing fifty-five-barked from a table in middle of the building. He'd been looking at a map he'd brought along with him. "Find anything?"

"No, I told you I wouldn't!" Hank threw his hat down on the table and removed his coat, hanging it over the back of the chair before moving to the potbelly stove the other men had built a fire in. "The rain's washed any sign of them away. All we can do is wait out the storm and head straight for *Greenville."

"What makes you think they'll be there?" Sheriff Lund, who had mud for brains, barked louder than necessary.

"It's the closest town! And don't tell me they'd hightail anywhere but a town. They would need at least one horse to go up into the higher country…and their horse is lying dead a few miles back-looks like it must have stumbled, fell and then broke a leg! Remember? They're on foot now!" Hank snapped back, glaring at the lawman-as if daring him to disagree.

Disagree is something the sheriff wanted to do only he couldn't-as he could tell by the way the other men turned and looked at him-they were thinking the same thing. "Fine, we head to Greenville first chance we get." The sheriff turned his attention back to map.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N Like the town mentioned in Chapter One, if the towns I name in this chapter actually exist…I don't know it. Same thing goes for the rest of the story.

~oOo~

Heath, who was walking towards the bank, was surprised to hear Fred calling him. He stopped, turned around and saw the lawman walking briskly towards him. Moving to the side of the boardwalk, he waited until Fred had reached him to ask him what was the problem was.

"You look troubled. What's wrong?" He grew even more concerned when Fred looked around and lowered his voice.

"Could whatever you do wait? Can you spare a few minutes to talk to me in my office?" Fred continued to look around as he replied; the last thing he wanted was anyone who liked gossiping to have new material to use.

While Heath had wanted to get the business at the bank over with, he quickly pushed it aside. "I've got all the time you need." He turned away from the bank and wasted no time in following Fred to the sheriff's office. As busy as the street was, it wasn't long before his friend was sitting behind the desk while Heath sat down in a chair near the door.

"What's this about, Fred? What's happened?" Heath kept his eyes on Fred, who look more confused than anything.

What had happened…Fred wished he had the answer to that question. Only he didn't. All he had was confusion, and he didn't like that at all. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk as he did so. Clasping his hands together, he looked straight at Heath. After a moment of silence, he asked rather bluntly. "Where have you been lately?"

A puzzled look appeared in Heath's eyes. For his friend to ask such a thing, something serious had to have happened. "Only here and the ranch,"

"Where are Jarrod and Nick?" Fred unclasped his hands and leaned back in his chair. He didn't like asking only he had too; he had to get answers.

Heath frowned slightly. Something was definitely amiss. Fred seldom asked about their whereabouts. Then again, he seldom had reason too. Finally, he shrugged his shoulders and honestly answered, "I don't know for sure. They went to visit some friends in *Clairton last week. They planned on staying a little while. Afterwards, Nick planned on heading to Modesto to look at some horses, supposed to be extremely valuable animals and great for breeding. Jarrod said he would be going to *Pine Cove to handle a land deal for an old friend of his. Nick wired us when he and Jarrod arrived in Clairton. He promised that each of them would wire us when they got to their other destinations. We're waiting for those telegrams. Why? What does it matter?" The fact he was now extremely concerned could be seen in his eyes and be heard in his voice. It didn't surprise Fred at all; the Barkleys were always looking out for each other. He quite admired them for it too.

"I'm trying to understand these." Fred held up two telegrams he'd received shortly before seeing Heath heading towards the bank. He handed the yellow pieces of papers to Heath, who had stood up and walked over to the desk. "One arrived this morning, the other moments before I tracked you down just now."

Heath, who wasted no time in opening the messages, found his eyes widening as he read the messages in the telegrams. The first one read:

 _Barkley in trouble STOP Trying to get whole story STOP_

The second one read:

 _Don't arrest Barkley STOP Help them if they get to Stockton. STOP_

"Where did these come from? Who sent them?" Heath handed the papers back to Fred.

"The telegraph clerk couldn't rightly tell. He said they were sent over Clairton's wires but that office fervently denies any knowledge of the message or who might have sent them." Fred folded the papers and put them into his pocket. "What I want to know is why would I have cause to arrest any member of your family? And what does the sender mean by 'them'? Jarrod and Nick? Or one of your brothers and someone else? Most of all, why didn't the person who sent the wire put his name down as well?"

Heath, who remembered waking up feeling uneasy that morning, felt that uneasiness grow even more. He didn't like this. One or both of his brothers was apparently in trouble. "May I see that second telegraph again?" Heath held out his hand.

"I don't see why not." Fred reached into his pocket and then handed the paper to Heath.

"Help them if they get to Stockton…" Heath spoke quietly. He didn't like the picture that came into his mind as he read those words. "You haven't gotten any other wires?"

Fred quickly caught on to what Heath was implying. "I haven't received one wire from any sheriff in any town." He went on to say that no other agency associated with the law had contacted him either. "That's another reason I'm so confused. Those telegrams makes as it sound as if at least one of your brothers is wanted by the law. If that was the case, I'd think someone, someplace, would be letting the law know what had happened."

"I know." Heath handed the message back to the Fred. "I'm just as baffled as you are. I don't like the idea of either Jarrod or Nick being a wanted man…for any reason, especially if they're innocent." After thinking for a few minutes, Heath excused himself. "I'm going to the telegraph office and see if any more telegrams are…" Before he could finish the door to the office opened. A young blonde haired lad by the name of Chad Barnes- he delivered telegrams around town - stepped inside. Naturally, they assumed the young boy had another message for Fred. This being the case, they were surprised when Chad looked at Heath instead of Stockton's sheriff.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The streets of Greenville were practically bare as Sheriff Lund and his posse left their horses at the town's livery stable. The lawman then instructed a few of the men to start searching the town while he, Hank and Clay Bennion-Sheriff Lund's brown haired deputy of ten years- went to talk to the town's lawman-one Sheriff Paul Jacobson.

"Think he'll help us?" Clay, who knew the two sheriffs weren't exactly the best of friends, mused out loud. His words earned a low growl from the older gentleman.

"He has to! He's sworn to uphold the law!" Sheriff Lund snapped just as they reached the Greenville sheriff's office.

The moment Sheriff Jacobson had looked out his window and realized who was coming, he'd let out a very audible groan. The lawman had no use for anyone who refused to use the good common sense he was born with. And, as far as he was concerned, Clairtons's sheriff fell into that group. How on earth that man had retained his job for so many years was beyond Jacobson. If he'd had his way, he'd have slipped out the back door and waited until the man left town before coming back. As it was, Paul was sitting behind his desk when his office door opened and his three visitors stepped inside.

"What do you want?" Paul made no attempt to be overly friendly with Sheriff Lund, who he trusted as far as he could throw him. It's not like his less than friendly greeting would be a surprise to the 'gentleman'.

Sheriff Lund inwardly bristled. People were suppose to treat him with respect- not send a loud message that his presence wasn't a welcome sight. "Hank sent you a telegram, didn't you get it? We've been chasing a man and woman for the past two days. That is, we were chasing them until the rain hit and washed their trail away. We were hoping you'd seen them."

When the visiting sheriff said no more, Paul wanted to roll his eyes. What did this brainless sheriff think he was? A mind reader? It was all he could do to keep any smart remark to himself to ask politely, "I received no such message. What are their names? What do they look like?"

Not wanting to admit to chasing a Barkley, Sheriff Lund conveniently acted as if he'd only heard the last question. "Man stands six feet and has dark hair."

"The woman has brown eyes, stands five feet three inches and is wearing a white shirt and light blue skirt." Clay spoke up.

Paul had to force himself to speak politely as he stated, "You just described half the people I know. What color are their eyes and, as I just asked, who are they?"

"Um, we don't know." Sheriff Lund lied through his teeth. "And we can't tell you the color of his eyes. It was too dark to see them clearly. Like I said, we were following their trail until the rain hit."

Paul frowned slightly. If what the visiting sheriff said was true, how could the man's deputy describe the woman so accurately? It made him think of a half dozen times this particular sheriff had brought men to Greenville. Nine times out of ten the information they gave him turned out to be full of holes, and the posse with him seldom seemed to agree with each other. That being the case, he wasn't taking Clairton's sheriff or deputy sheriff seriously. However, for the sake of the badge he wore, he replied, "I haven't seen anyone fitting the woman's description and- as I just said-the man's description fits more than one man I know. What are they suppose to have done?"

"One of them killed one of our citizens, a gentleman by the name of Brian Miller." Sheriff Lund puffed his chest out. There was no way he was going to admit the deceased had been suspected of being a con artist...and that he was a very active poker player, gambler. There was also no way Sheriff Lund was going to admit he'd had had occasions to win some money off the man more than once.

One of them? Paul took a deep breath and asked slowly-a bit of disbelief in his eyes, "You don't know which one?" Then, due to past experiences with Sheriff Lund, Paul added, "What evidence do you have?"

Sheriff Lund, who was in a hurry to catch those he was chasing, didn't want to waste time with such formalities. Still, he knew he had to say something.

"Hank here," he nodded towards the posse member, "and I saw them standing over the body! They ran when they saw us."

When Paul noticed Hank's eyebrow turn slightly up, he demanded to know what the problem was. "And don't tell me nothing, I can see there's something you're not saying!"

Sheriff Lund looked sideways and glared at Hank, but the man only sighed and admitted his sheriff had taken a shot at the wanted couple. "We thought we saw the man going for his gun, but instead of firing back, the man grabbed the woman and fled." He then admitted there was a high chance the man had simply started moving his arm with the simple idea of getting her away from the scene. "Like the sheriff said he sent me to the telegraph office."

'Oh brother, _if_ this story is true - either that man and woman are guilty or they simply had the bad luck of finding the body at the wrong time' Sheriff Jacobson thought. He didn't have to ask himself why the couple hadn't simply spoke up if the latter idea had happened after what he'd just been told. 'Someone should take this idiot's badge away' he thought as he kept his eyes on Sheriff Lund. "And as I said, I received no such message. I can keep my eyes open for the woman only, as I've basically said, there's nothing I can do about the man without a name or a better description. I dare say the people who make wanted posters up for you will tell you the same thing. Now, please," he gestured towards the door, "I have work to do." Then, the good sheriff thought quietly, _'I'll have to take a ride later, and see what-if anything- I can find. Though, there's no way I'm going to admit that to that man. Right or wrong, while I need to get some straight answers, I'm not working with him!'_

Sheriff Lund went to say something only to have both Clay and Hank head for the door, telling him he needed to do as the Greenville sheriff asked. Once outside, the "good" sheriff turned on Hank.

"Why did you admit I shot at them first!" His eyes were shooting fire as he asked the question.

"He asked, and that man has a way of knowing if someone is lying!" Hank hissed and then, taking an educated guess on what the man might say next, assured the incompetent sheriff that wanted posters would soon be all over California. The three then went to find the rest of the posse.

While Sheriff Lund and his men had been visiting Greenville's sheriff, Heath was in the Barkleys' dining room talking to Victoria and Audra. He wasn't surprised when their faces paled as he talked. "Nick is fine." He handed his stepmother the telegram that had been delivered to him while he visited Fred. "He says he'll be home by the end of the week."

"Jarrod? He's the one wanted by the law? Impossible!" Victoria, who knew her children well, exlaimed. She couldn't imagine that one. Out of all her children, her oldest wasn't even close to being on 'that' type of list.

"Whatever is going on, it's most likely he's innocent. At least, that's what the person who sent the telegrams to Fred claimed." Then, having no way of knowing what Sheriff Jacobson had just been told, Heath added, "Only questions are….what is Jarrod suppose to have done, where is he at and who is he with?"

Victoria rubbed her forehead as she tried to fight down the concern that was growing inside of her. Finally, she stood up and walked out of the room without saying a word…leaving Audra and Heath to discuss the bombshell he'd just dropped on the family.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"It looks like the rain might be stopping Senor Barkley." His friend, one Vanessa Rodriquez, looked out of the cave.

"I know you're feeling stressed; I am too. However, this Senior Barkley has got to stop. How long have we known each other? Ten years now? You know all the members of my family-including Heath, who you met on your last visit to us. That being the case, the name's Jarrod." He walked up to the entrance of the cave and smiled at her. "The moment it stops raining for sure, we need to push it towards Stockton. The sooner we get there the better."

She nodded. "I am sorry, Jarrod. I do that with everyone; I do not know why or where I picked up the annoying habit. I will start working on breaking it-no matter the stress level."

Jarrod smiled. "I'd appreciate it." He then turned back to business-as it were. "Who was that dead man back in Clairton?"

"Brian Miller. I thought he was a gentleman, turns out he was nothing but a smooth talking con artist and gambler." Vanessa shook her head. "As you already know, after my parents passed on, I started cleaning a couple of the stores there to pay my way in this world. I met him at one of those stores."

"Why were the two of you on that road after dark?" Jarrod leaned against the wall of the cave.

"I had no idea he was there or that he was dead. I stumbled across him as I was trying to leave town." She went on to tell him how the men had started trying to push their attentions on her time and time again. "Two trips into the saloon to help a sick friend and they decided 'the twenty-five year old spinster in town had become _that_ type of woman'!" She then admitted, even though it embarrassed her greatly, that she didn't know all the streets of Clairton as she should have. "I lived there long enough, you'd think I knew the streets like the back of my hand…only I don't. I dare say you know the streets of that town better than I do."

"So, you got lost?" Jarrod smiled again at his friend only to be shocked to find out different.

"I bumped into the deputy sheriff. He tried to…" she paused and then said, " 'Pick me up'. I believe that is the proper phrase. I refused and told him I was leaving town; I didn't have time to visit." She shrugged her shoulders. "He said if I didn't want any attention I should take that route-as it was seldom traveled on. Go figure, I'd be the one to stumble over Brian after someone else killed him."

Jarrod frowned slightly. While he was only supposed to be visiting friends in Clairton, he'd wound up helping them with a land deal of their own. It had been harder to make than it should have been as the buyer—the deputy sheriff-hadn't wanted to pay the asking price. However, the seller and Jarrod had remained firm. 'I'll get more money sooner or later' the deputy sheriff had smiled and laughed when he wound up paying full price. He also remembered how it was Clay Harrison who 'casually mentioned' the fact the boarding house locked their doors at the 'insane hour' of seven-and, if Jarrod didn't hurry, he'd have to enter from the back entrance.

"What is it my friend? What is wro…" Vanessa stopped midsentence. She might not know what Jarrod was thinking exactly, but the look in his eyes made her turn her own statement over in her mind. "You think he sent me that way on purpose? You think he wanted me to find Mr. Miller?"

"Something like that," Jarrod, who had found an empty burlap sack near the back of the cave and laid it near the fire pit, retrieved it and handed it to Vanessa. He then went back to the crates and the dead man behind them. 'Hope we don't come across anymore sights like this." Jarrod looked at what turned out to be a man dressed much like a hermit. A few whiskey bottles lay nearby and, what he thought at first to be a knife, turned out to be a piece of wood. From what he could tell as he looked at the make shift shelves on the back wall…the wood had once been a part of one of the shelves. "Probably got drunk and backed into the shelf, what a waste' Jarrod thought as he pick up a worn out blanket below the shelves. 'Might as well cover you up for now' Jarrod thought, vowing to come back first chance he got and give the man a proper burial. He then grabbed the only other blanket in the cave and rejoined Vanessa, who had the utensils, plates and pan packed. The rain had stopped by then, and it was time to flee once more.

While Jarrod and Vanessa passed Greenville as they fled though the mountains not far from the town, Hank was standing in Sheriff Jacobson's office. However, this time he was alone.

"Please, hear me out." Hank, who knew Paul Jacobson had every reason to doubt him, pled with the good lawman. "It's imperative for both Mr. Barkley and Miss Rodriquez."

At the mention of the name of Barkley, Paul's eyes widened and he sat straight up. "Barkley? The man you're hunting is a Barkley? One of the Stockton Barkleys?" When Hank nodded, Paul exploded, "You knew it all along!"

"Yes, at least I heard someone in Clairton call him Mr. Barkley-and he'd commented earlier that day he was from Stockton. However, you didn't hear that from me." Hank hurried on, adding he trusted Sheriff Lund and his deputy as far as he could throw them. "Thing with Barkley, something's not setting right here," he pointed to his abdomen. "Sheriff's got too itchy of a finger, and Clay's pushing things harder than he needs too."

The fact that Hank didn't trust Clairton's sheriff didn't surprise Paul Jacobson; still…"You're riding with them."

"Only because I was hoping they'd talk about what really was going on. However, I want to have a reason to leave them. Just before I came over here I heard Clay and Sheriff Lund say 'the sooner we caught those two, the sooner we can hang them.'" Hank rested his hands on the desk, his voice growing hard. "I'm a lot of things, I've been a lot of things, but a vigilante is not one of them…especially when there's a high chance we're chasing an innocent man." He went on to confess he'd tapped into telegraph wires and sent messages to Sheriff Madden. "I told him Barkley was innocent—which I'm ninety-nine percent sure he is." Then, taking a chance, he confessed he'd never sent out any wanted posters and even cut a few wires. "Just in case Sheriff Lund asks other sheriffs about the wires I was supposed to have sent, all he'd heard is they were having problems with the lines." He then said he needed to have a good reason to get away from Sheriff Lund and the other men. "This whole thing is a mess that isn't making any sense to me."

"Why bother Sheriff Madden if you're doing everything you can do to make sure the rest of the law isn't notified?" Paul was confused, and he didn't like it.

"Because I'm afraid, if something doesn't happen to stop Sheriff Lund, he'll make it to Stockton and tell their sheriff who knows what." Hank replied a bit sharper than he meant to, and then apologized.

"Is your sheriff, deputy and whoever you brought with you, going from town to town looking for the couple?" Paul leaned back in his chair.

"It's what their plans are." Hank removed his hands from off the desk. "I've been able to convince them that-without their horse-the wanted couple have to be on foot. Well, that or catching rides. However, they're up in the hills somewhere. I saw their tracks just before the rains hit. Again, you didn't hear that from me."

Paul, who had been keeping a close eye on Hank, believed the man-as his body language was agreeing with his words. "Go tell that sorry excuse of a sheriff that you've talked me into helping you, and that I'm getting one of my men and riding with you-and just you. Make sure he understands he's to check every town-even if it's not a bonafide town-and we'll check the out lining areas. Then, hightail it back here-and we'll head up into the hills." _'Though it will take a miracle to find anything-especially since we might as well be riding blind.'_ Paul muttered silently.

"Yes, sir." Hank, who was elated to be getting away from 'those two irritating jerks'-as he liked to call Sheriff Lund and the deputy- hurried out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

By the time the sun started showing signs of setting Jarrod was making a fire pit while Vanessa gathered wood. Both were concerned since it was in the middle of the fall. The light blanket they'd taken from the cave would not be heavy enough for the winter months...as it was, they would have to take turns keeping any fire they made fire at night going to keep warm. They definitely needed to get to Stockton as soon as possible. Their campsite lay not twenty feet from a small creek. Once they had the fire going, Vanessa sat on the ground and looked around. "This reminds me of when I first came to the United States with my parents. We had very little with us and no place to really call home-not after Father's promised job fell through. If it wasn't for the kindness of two strangers, we would probably have starved to death." Her eyes began sparkling. "You and Nick were angels in our eyes."

Jarrod rubbed his head and then said jokingly, "I seemed to have lost my halo, don't suppose you've seen it anywhere?" That question only served to get Vanessa laughing; he was quick to join her.

Once they stopped laughing, Vanessa grew serious-as she remembered how Nick had asked to court her at one time. "Has Nick truly forgiven me? I mean, for letting the relationship between us go on longer than it should have?"

"You never really loved him, did you?" Jarrod picked up a small twig and broke it in half.

"Oh, I loved him, still do. However," she hurried on when a look of shock appeared on Jarrod's face, "I simply don't love him the way he wanted me to. I love him the same as I do my brother in Mexico and the two brothers who have gone on ahead." She pointed upwards as she spoke of her brothers who had died fighting different battles in Mexico. "I knew I hurt him by not admitting that to myself sooner, and wish I could have made it easier on him."

"You were honest about how you felt about him, something he's said more than once he was extremely grateful for. In fact, we both tried to visit you while he was in Clairton, but we were unable to catch you at home." Jarrod then asked when Brian Miller had started courting her and how she found out the truth about him.

Vanessa was appalled that she, unintentionally, sent that message. "Oh, he never courted me! I only said I thought he was a gentleman. Though, believe me, he tried more than once to get me to go on a ride or dinner with him." She then told him she'd found out about his gambling and other activities when she'd went to help a sick friend at the saloon. "Never should have went in there," Vanessa shook her head. "Then again, maybe it was a good thing I did. I was somewhat entertaining the thought of changing my mind and going to dinner with him at least."

"I'm glad you found out before you did." Jarrod told her, and then started laughing again.

"What is so funny?" Vanessa looked at him confused.

"Just remembering how you and your mother came to visit...and how you and Audra climbed into the loft and then dumped what felt like might as well have been a bale of hay down upon Nick and myself." Jarrod grinned at Vanessa. "At the time I thought maybe you two were the same age."

Vanessa laughed-even as she went a shade of red (from embarrassment). "Yea, I wasn't exactly acting very mature was I?" It was a question Jarrod didn't answer…as the two of them were too busy laughing at the memory.

Once she stopped laughing, Vanessa stood up, walked to the edge of the creek and then sat back down… removing her shoes and sliding her aching feet into the creek afterwards. The water, running over her feet, felt refreshing. By that time Jarrod was sitting on a small boulder near the creek, not five feet from her. For a moment she closed her eyes. "Our families had good times together; that is, when we would visit. I think my father was more disappointed things did not work out between Nick and myself than either Nick or I were.…may he rest in peace. Wherever Father's at now, I wonder what he thinks of his daughter being on the run from the law, what he thinks of you being in the same boat thanks to me."

Jarrod, who had greatly admired Vanessa's parents, assured her he couldn't see her father thinking badly of her. "If he is indeed in a position to know such a thing, he knows you did nothing wrong and; as I said before, my being involved was not planned by you." Silently, he added, _'Though, the more I think about, the more I think that sheriff knows more than he's letting on. Has to in order to start shooting before I even got a chance to defend us,'_

Ironically, just as he was thinking about the sheriff, Vanessa started talking about the deputy. "You said you thought Mr. Bennion sent me down that road on purpose. If he knew Brian was there…" her voice trailed off as the same thought that was in Jarrod's mind began swimming around in her head.

"Most likely he either did the killing or had a hand in it. If that's the case, he-or someone- wanted a scapegoat." Jarrod tapped his knee-again wondering if the sheriff, by chance, was aware of the fact. "Unfortunately, that is only theory, something neither one of us can prove at the moment."

"What are we going to do?" Vanessa asked as she again moved her feet back and forth in the water. "They'll be checking all the towns, maybe even look up in these hills."

"We'll have to get up at the crack of dawn and continue riding. Traveling with only one horse, up in the hills, is going to lengthen out our traveling time. Which means we'll have to head to the ranch instead of town…as there's a high chance that at least Sheriff Lund or his deputy will make it to Stockton before us. Once we're there, I can have one of my brothers ride for Sheriff Madden." Then, not knowing Hank was actually doing all he could to prevent any injustice being done- Jarrod added, "It wouldn't hurt to keep an eye out for any wanted posters. I've seen them hung in the strangest places sometimes and…from what I've heard in the past-I wouldn't put it past Lund to hang them out in the middle of nowhere."

"Neither would I," Vanessa turned her head and looked at Jarrod-who looked as stressed as she'd felt before moving her feet back and forth in the creek. "If I am to relax, you should too. A frown does not suit you." She smiled and turned her face back towards the creek. "You should try putting your feet in the water. It's only cold for a moment and feels great afterwards."

Jarrod couldn't help but chuckle. It had been a long time since he'd done such a thing and, what with a posse after them, sticking his feet anywhere sounded like a crazy idea. Still… he shook his head and stood up. Soon he was sitting by the creek and enjoying the water.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Wanted Chapter Six**_

 _ **A/N My apologies to those who read Ch 5 before I realized the first paragraph was wrong. It is NOT mid summer…it is mid fall and Jarrod/Vanessa are VERY concerned about it. Sorry for that oversight.**_

~oOo~

Heath was just getting ready to sit down in the chair nearest the entrance to the Barkley's living room when a knock came on the door. Since every time he'd tried to sit down that day something interrupted him, he muttered, "Boy howdy! Can't a body get some rest around here?"

However, that attitude quickly changed when he opened the front door and saw Fred Madden standing on the other side.

"Hello," Heath stepped aside and let the lawman in. Just as he did so, Victoria entered the foyer.

"Fred? Did you find out anything?" Ever since Heath had told the family what was going on, the Barkley matriarch had done her best to keep busy-as a way to avoid stressing out over a situation she had no control over.

Fred, who had removed his hat when entering the house, looked at his friends with both frustration and disbelief. "From people within the legal system, no. None of them seem to know what the sender of that telegram is talking about. However," Fred paused when Heath, who had walked over to the small table that held bottles full of acholic beverages, offered him a glass. "Thanks." He took the drink and continued. "I have a few acquaintances in Clairton. I wired them. They…" he shook his head, his eyes still showing his disbelief at what those people had wired him back concerning the dead man and Jarrod. "He's not alone either. It seems he left town with…" Fred hesitated, knowing of the family's friendship with the Rodequez family.

"With who?" Victoria, who was still feeling shock waves roll through upon hearing Jarrod had been accused of murder, pressed Fred to continued talking. Heath's and Audra's eyes (she'd entered the room shortly after Fred had begun talking) were asking the same question.

"He left Clairton with Vanessa Rodequez. She's accused of having a hand in the man's death as well." Fred felt as if he blurted out the sentence, probably did. Only, he too was dealing with a lot of shock.

"Vanessa!" All three Barkleys exclaimed. None of them could believe their ears.

"I don't understand no one in the law knowing about this." Heath spoke up after a few minutes of stunned silence enveloping the room. "I mean, murder isn't exactly small potatoes-as it were."

"I know. Though, a couple of my friends," Fred pulled out the telegrams he'd received before heading out to the ranch and handed them to Heath and Victoria. "They admit they don't trust this Sheriff Lund or his new deputy. One of them," he gestured towards the telegram Heath was holding, "as you will see, says he refused to ride on the posse due to that distrust. Said, the two lawmen wouldn't give him straight answers-and that made him uncomfortable." He said he'd sent wires to places where telegraphs could go through. "If they go into those towns, the sheriffs will have to detain them, but only until they can be brought here. I've made it clear that no charges are being pressed against Jarrod or Vanessa at this time. For that matter, I didn't even mention murder. I simply said I wanted to question them in a serious matter, raises less heads that way." Fred knew he was probably a bit out of line in not telling the rest of the law what he'd found out only he wanted get Jarrod's side of the story first...and he didn't want any bounty hunters looking fof the oldest Barkley son before he got a chance to talk with him.

"What are we going to do?" Audra spoke up, fear for Jarrod and their friend was leaping out both her eyes -as panic could be heard in her voice.

After telling Audra to calm down, Victoria turned back to Fred. "Is there anything we can do?"

Fred, who had been thinking all the way from Stockton to the ranch, looked at Heath. "I dare say those telegrams I sent will be in vain, as I'll bet anything that Jarrod and Vanessa are trying to get to Stockton-or at least to the this ranch. How about having your men patrol the area? Just tell them that Jarrod has, somehow, gotten into a bit of a mess….tell them if they see him to escort him and anyone with him straight to this house." He saw no reason to start throwing out guesses as to what had happened, or that Jarrod could fill the family -and him, in on all the details, as he figured that fact was a given. It was.

"I'll do that." Heath excused himself and hurried out the door, leaving Fred to talk to the women.

~oOo~

Getting to the ranch as soon as possible; along with contacting Fred, was exactly what Jarrod had in mind when he'd taken a hold of Vanessa's arm and fled the trigger happy sheriff and the darkened street of Clairton. However, the need to go through the hills to avoid any towns-along with taking a few unintentional turns, was slowing that process down. Now, Jarrod stood on top of a hill looking down into the valley below. Vanessa was standing alongside him, concerned by the look in his eyes as he surveyed the area.

"Are we lost?" Vanessa looked around, hoping that was not the case. One of them had to keep them going in the right direction—and, if truth be told, she had no clue as to where they were. She was trusting Jarrod to get them to their destination.

After a moment, Jarrod shook his head as he put his hand on her shoulder. "No, only I admit, there for a few moments, I thought I was." He nodded to a town off in the far distance. "Unless I'm mistaken that's Modesto." He then confessed Nick was supposed to be there by now. "However, I don't know that he'll still be doing his business by the time we pass by it."

Vanessa heard what he was not saying. The frustration in his eyes was for the fact that his brother was -in a way- within reaching distance. On the other way, they'd-most likely-never make contact with the hot tempered rancher. Also, with the growling of both their stomachs, she also knew another concern Jarrod was dealing with….food for the rest of the journey. While they had been able to take quite a few cans of beans from the cave in the burlap sack he'd found—they hadn't been able to take enough for what was turning out to be a slower journey than they'd have liked. They were down to eating one meal a day-in an effort to make the canned beans stretch. "We'll have to take a chance and go into Modesto-at least to get some…" She stopped speaking and whirled around-as did Jarrod-when they heard twigs on the ground behind them breaking.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

 _ **Previously:**_

" _We'll have to take a chance and go into Modesto-at least to get some…" She stopped speaking and whirled around-as did Jarrod-when they heard twigs on the ground behind them breaking._

~oOo~

For a moment, all Jarrod could do was stare at the sight in front of him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Two men, both old enough to be his father, stood ten feet from himself and Venessa. One had pure white short hair while the other had short hair full of what might as well be salt and pepper-both were dressed in the every day clothes goldminers and trappers would wear. The men had their pack mules with them.

"Jarrod?" Vanessa, whose confusion was showing clearer than any crystal, stepped a bit closer to him.

The action only made it so the two strangers started laughing. Before Jarrod could say a word, the pure white head man was walking up to Jarrod, embracing him and asking who the beautiful woman next to him was. "There's got to be a story behind this!"

"There is you old timer!" Jarrod came out of his shock and returned the hug, then he introduced Vanessa to his friends. "This is Matthew Hall and Elmer Frazier, they're cousins who live just outside Stockton." He looked at the two gentlemen and then asked what on earth brought them 'out this way'. "I never thought I'd see you up in these hills, thought you stuck to the mountains closer to Stockton."

"That makes us even." Elmer, who had remained with the pack mules, spoke up. "It's not every day we meet up with the likes of you in a place like this. What's goin' on?" He asked. "And answer that question as you walk with us. We have traps to check and no time to simply stand and talk." He looked at Matthew and glared at him. "No matter what this old fool tells you."

"Old fool?" Matthew pretended to look upset as he took the rope that was attached to his mule. "You're older than me-don't care what my white hair might say ta people."

"Stop your caterwauling and let Jarrod tell us what's going on!" Elmer then proceeded down the path while Jarrod repeated the story. As they passed one tree after another, bending a few times to keep from being whipped by some long, brown branches that were hanging too low to the ground, Jarrod told the story from the beginning until the time Matthew and Elmer had surprised Jarrod and Vanessa. By the time Jerrod was through, both trappers were shaking their heads

Matthew stopped as they neared one of his traps. As he removed their catch, he surprised Jarrod. "I'll take your word over Sheriff Lund's any day, same thing goes for Clay Bennion. Can't believe that man is wearing any sort of badge."

Jarrod was surprised, as was Vanessa. "You know the man?"

"Know him!" Elmer exclaimed, disdain in his voice. "If we have to admit it, he's some sort of cousin to us. His father is our cousin's son. You figure it out from there. I was never good at stuff like that."

Matthew, who had thrown their catch over the pack mule, growled. "He might be relation down the road, but I sure ain't claimin' him! Elmer and me, we ain't got us any real education, but we both know a pole cat when we see one. Wonder what he has over the sheriff...who is some sort of cousin to him, not us... to get the man to make him a deputy."

"Matt! That is uncalled for! It's been a long time since we've seen the jac.…man. Maybe he's changed." Elmer's words were giving Clay the benefit of the doubt, only his eyes -which were rolling as he spoke-told everyone the rebuke he'd just given his cousin-held no weight whatsoever.

"I doubt it." Matthew grumbled, and then looked at Jarrod. "Why don't you and your lady come with us to our camp. You can grab a bite to eat, and we can eat."

"Vanessa is a family friend," Jarrod corrected.

Matthew turned his back to Jarrod-in order to take a hold of his pack mule's rope, hiding a smile as he did so. "Well, come with us anyway." He started again.

"Come on." Elmer echoed Matthew's sentiments as he followed his cousin. Jarrod and Vanessa were right behind the two men.

~oOo~

Heath wasn't sure the sun could get any hotter as he and McColl took their turn patrolling the south side of the ranch. "Do you think…" McColl started to speak only to pull up on his reins and turn his head slightly. When their foreman did that, Heath looked in the same direction. He was shocked to see Nick riding full gallop towards them. What on earth was he doing back so soon? The fact that his hot tempered brother was riding his horse hard, made Heath think the worse.

"What is it?" Heath asked when Nick pulled his horse to a stop.

"You tell me!" Nick, who had been bothered by an overwhelming, persistent feeling something was wrong, had left Modesto early and raced home. He told Heath that as much. "I want to know what's happening!"

Why Nick had had such impressions didn't surprise Heath. Since joining the family, he'd learned just how well connected all the family seemed to be – him included, as he'd had a few experiences himself. "It's Jarrod." He went on to tell Nick everything, along with the fact that Sheriff Madden was still trying to get some answers. "He thinks he would be having an easier time only the lines between here and Clairton have been cut in various places." He wasn't surprised when Nick exploded.

"JARROD? You can't be serious." Even as he said the words, the famous Stockton rancher knew his blonde haired brother wasn't joking. "He was just getting ready to close that land deal when I left Clairton, and the deal wasn't with any gambler." He thought for a moment and then excused himself. "I'm going to town to see Fred, only don't worry, I'll stop at the house first."

After Nick rode away, McColl shook his head. "I hope we don't wind up having both Jarrod and Nick to worry about."

Heath might have agreed with McColl only this time it was he who was getting the impressions…and they were telling him there was no need to worry about Nick at that time. "Let's get back to riding this fence line." Heath pushed his horse forward, hoping Jarrod would be able to find a way to contact the family soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

A/N Reminder…I'm not researching names of towns that have come and gone through the years. I'm simply making names up. If they actually exist, I don't know it.

"Can you believe this place?" Clay held onto his hat as he looked around at the make shift huts and tents. He had to. The wind had picked up, indicating another impending storm…and it was trying to take his hat off.

"Seen plenty of 'towns' like this," Sheriff Lund pushed his horse forward, telling Clay and the few men riding with him to do the same. Neither his deputy nor the five men with them argued. The whole time they were keeping an eye out for Jarrod and Vanessa.

The 'houses' didn't look all that durable, and the group was glad they didn't have to live in them. "You men," Sheriff Lund turned his head sideways, "Break up and start knocking on doors. Shouldn't take that long to scour this place," He pointed towards a huge tent that said 'Temporary Stable' as he spoke, adding he and Clay would visit it first.

"Yes, sir." The men replied practically in unison. In a matter of minutes the group had broken up and the sheriff and Clay were inside the "stable". From the front of the 'establishment', the two officers could see a gentleman who stood approximately five feet seven inches. He was moving bales of hay around. At the sound of the men entering the 'stable', the gentleman who was in his early thirties, stopped what he was doing and stood straight up-especially when he saw the two shiny badges on the strangers.

The gentleman brushed some dirt off his hands and some hay off his pants as the sheriff and his deputy walked towards him. "May I help you?"

"Name's Sheriff Lund," the sheriff repeated what he'd told Greenville's sheriff-only this time he gave the gentleman before him a better description of Jarrod, though he still kept the name to himself. He then asked if the gentleman would give him his name. "Like to know who I'm talking to,'

Kevin Jones didn't like the feel he was getting off the two law officers. However, having no reason not to say anything, he shrugged his shoulders, gave his name and then said, "Ain't seen anyone like that around here, though I don't get outside much. You might want to try our temporary saloon. It's roughly a hundred yards away here. Men come and go all the time; who knows, maybe they can help you."

"Thanks." Sheriff Lund turned and walked briskly away with Clay right behind him. It didn't take them long to find the saloon and go inside. There were a few old, brownish tables whose color was starting to fade. The way a few chairs groaned as one patron after another stood up, or sat down, made the sheriff and Clay think that-sooner or later-a customer would find themselves sitting on the ground.

"May I help you?" The thin, blonde haired bartender looked at the visiting law as the sheriff and deputy walked up to the bar.

Sheriff Lund again repeated his story, only this time he let Vanessa's name slip out. He was disappointed when the bartender shook his head. "No one's been in here that fits that description or name."

"How far ahead could they have gotten?" Clay growled as he and the sheriff headed for the door only to find a poorly dressed, unshaven man, who sat near the entrance of the tent stopping them.

"I heard what you were saying." Tony, a man who was accustomed to getting drunk at least three for four times a week, needed money and had thought of way to get some…even if it meant lying through his teeth. "You willing to pay for information?"

Pay! Sheriff Lund's face filled with anger. He might have given the man before him a piece of his mind only Clay spoke up. "We're not having any luck now. If he's seen them, what would it hurt to give a bit of money?"

"Fine!" The sheriff pulled out a few coins. "Tell me something worthwhile, and I'll give you twenty dollars." He held up the money.

"Payment first, or at least some of it." Tony argued, saying how too many times men had taken the information he had and left with it…along with the money they'd said they'd give him.

Once again the sheriff's temper began showing only to have Clay intervene. "Give him ten. If the information leads to us finding the couple, we can always come back and give him the rest." Not that he had any intention of doing that, but it sounded good and would get the man to talk.

"All right!" Sheriff Lund thrust ten dollars into Tony's hand. "Now talk!"

"A man and woman fitting that description bought a couple horses from my friend a few hours ago, along with a bunch of supplies. They then turned east and headed for the next town. Stupid if you ask me, next town is over forty miles away! They weren't letting the grass grow under their feet either." Toby turned the ten dollars over in his hand as Sheriff Lund and Clay ran out the front of the saloon.

The bartender, who had heard what Tony was saying, left the bar and hurried to the tent flap. Looking out, he saw the sheriff and his partner grabbing a man he assumed was a part of the men's posse. After a minute, the same man ran as if he was on some mission. Kevin turned his head towards 'the town drunk'. "You don't have any friends with horses to sell, and the next town to the east is almost sixty miles!."

"And your point is?" Tony grinned as he handed the ten dollars he'd just been given to the bartender. "They're stupid enough to give me money for false information, you have a problem with it? Just get me a couple bottles of whiskey. I'll take it home and add to my stash."

Kevin had a problem with it only thing was- his desire to take the money from his customer was larger. He glanced out the tent door flap again. This time he saw the sheriff and his men riding out of town. "Shouldn't have paid you anything upfront." Kevin muttered as he took the money from Tony and walked away. The few men who happen to hear the exchange, just chuckled and continued on with their own business.

While Greenville's lawmen and posse were sent on a wild goose chase, Vanessa had been cooking supper for Matthew, Elmer and Jarrod. She walked out of the kitchen in what turned out to be a two bedroom cabin and laid two of the plates down in front of her and Jarrod's hosts. She then went to get his and her own food. As she did that, she threw a quick glance around the small cabin. The living room was attached to the kitchen and dining room; the two rooms had actually combined into one, while the bedrooms were both on the west side of the living room. It might not be what she'd choose to live in, but at least the two men kept it clean…an amazing fact in her book.

When it came to the two gold miners; they turned their talk away from the discussion they'd been having to the food placed in front of them.

"Mighty fine cook," Matthew whispered so only Jarrod and Elmer could hear him. "You should keep her around. Though, if you don't want her, I might find enough gold to take her off your hands. We need a good cook around here."

"Matthew!" Elmer hissed quietly.

"What!" Matthew exclaimed loudly. "It's the truth!"

Jarrod didn't know whether to laugh or to tell the men to shut up. On one hand, these two men were always 'arguing' and complaining to each other, but if any one made a move against the two cousins, they'd get both barrels. On the other hand, when Vanessa turned upon hearing Matt's exclamation, it made him wonder if she'd actually heard any of their hosts whisperings…even as he had to admit he'd never tasted better cooking. Well, maybe his mother and Silas could beat it only it wouldn't be by much. "Let's just eat and figure out what Vanessa and I can do next."

Matthew's eyes starting laughing as he said, "Don't be a fool, marry her! Don't let her get away!"

Jarrod rolled his eyes, Vanessa-who had walked back over to the table and -after giving Jarrod his food and sat down - kept her eyes on her food while Elmer kicked Matthew in the shins, glaring at his cousin as hard as he ever had. "You're the fool! Keep your mouth shut! What they do…or don't do…is their business!" His reaction and words earned him a hard glare back, though Matthew quit making such comments while he, Elmer, Jarrod and Vanessa ate.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Jarrod walked out of the cabin and looked up at the clear, blue sky. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. The storm that had hit had lasted a full day and dropped a good two inches of water on the ground…which meant plenty of mud. Vanessa was brushing down the horse he'd caught after the one he'd ridden from Stockton had fallen and broken his leg. It made Jarrod grateful he'd left Jingo back at the ranch; it would have been a nightmare had it happened to his faithful horse. He walked up to Vanessa, who had been awfully quiet since they'd eaten the night before. "Don't let Matthew get to you. He's always saying one thing or another-never means any harm by it."

"I figured that much." Vanessa turned away from the horse after a moment and smiled at Jarrod. "Matthew reminds me of one of my uncles. I was actually laughing inside as he was talking last night. I just didn't dare let it show, afraid it would just encourage him. Though, it did surprise me when Elmer actually kicked him."

"That's the first time I've seen the man do that. Though, if someone asked me, I'd have to admit it didn't really shock me." He then thanked her for the breakfast she'd cooked them that morning. "They cook well enough," Jarrod gestured in the direction the two gold miners/trappers had gone. "But their food does leave much to be desired, just don't tell them I said that." He then went on to tell her that Elmer had drawn him a map with directions that would get Jarrod and Vanessa back to the Barkley ranch even faster than the route Jarrod had intended to take…along with the fact that the two mountain men had given them enough supplies to make the rest of the trip-including better suited coats. "I don't know that I agree about the better coat bit only I didn't feel like fighting them either. Now, with the time we lost to the storm, I think we best take the route they suggest."

Vanessa felt an uneasy feeling begin to grow in her stomach. Jarrod had told her before they ever ran into Elmer and Matthew how well he knew the route he was taking. "Why follow a map into a territory you are unfamiliar with when you know the other one so well?"

Jarrod sighed. He knew she had a point only the time they'd lost, and the picture he'd get in his mind of his and her faces on a wanted poster… "I've been on the route they're talking about a number of times, just not as much as the other route. That's why they drew me a map. It's less miles, and we need that right now…especially since we don't know when another storm will hit." He went on to say that Elmer had told him to the man's extra horse, Almino. "Elmer says he'll pick him up from the ranch next time he comes to Stockton. I wasn't going to argue with him. Riding double on this horse is not good for the animal." Jarrod pointed towards the horse that Vanessa had named Asher.

Vanessa still felt uneasy only she shrugged her shoulders and went back to brushing the horse. "I still do not like it only, no matter what route we take, we best hurry. There is not time to waste."

Jarrod agreed and within the hour they were on their way, passing numerous trees and rocks and having to go around more than one mud puddle. A few rabbits could be seen scurrying through the mountain terrain, plus a few deer. They even saw a black bear in the far distance. "Sure hope we don't see anything like that up close." Vanessa shivered just a little at the thought of what the end result could be. She didn't care how well she'd learned how to handle a gun and rifle through the years…she didn't want to have to use any type of fireman at the moment.

"I agree." Jarrod then turned the subject to Vanessa and her family. "I admit I was surprised you stayed in Clairton when your parents passed away. I know your brother in Mexico wanted you to go live with him and his family."

"Si, he did not like the idea of my being alone. He thought I should go back to Mexico and find a husband since I had not found one here in the United States." Vanessa answered, keeping her eyes out for branches that were hanging too close to the ground for her comfort or any wild animal that might appear.

Because Jarrod knew how much family meant to Vanessa, and how she'd stated more than once that she'd love to have a husband and children of her own, he wasn't surprised to hear her brother had made such a statement. "But you have fallen in love with California and couldn't leave," Jarrod smiled.

' _No, I fell in love with a dark haired, baritone, blue eyed lawyer and couldn't move'_ Vanessa thought silently. However, being raised that a woman never made the first move, she had determined years ago never to say anything to anyone. The closest she'd ever come to breaking that vow was when she'd admitted to her mother that she'd either remain single all her life or marry the only man she could ever love. "Something like that," Vanessa smiled from ear to ear as she and Jarrod continued to push their horses forward. However, any smiles or visiting came to an abrupt halt when a harmless snake slithered in front of the horses, startling the animals.

"WHOA!" Both Jarrod and Vanessa pulled on their reins and fought to stay in their saddles and get control of their horses. Vanessa's horse reared up on his hind legs more than once, but she finally got the animal to calm down. However, before she was able to do that, Jarrod's horse had managed to step too close to the edge of a hillside they were passing…and Jarrod had been thrown off his horse and rolled down the hill. Needless to say, his horse was nowhere in sight now.

"JARROD!" Vanessa flew off her horse, quickly tethered the animal to a nearby tree and ran down the hill…almost taking a tumble a time or two herself.

"JARROD!" She yelled again as she reached him and knelt down. She was relieved to hear him groaning. "Jarrod, how badly are you hurt?"

"Bad enough," he gasped through labored breath. "You'll have to go back to Elmer and Matthew's cabin. Just follow the map backwards…" He would have continued talking only he and Vanessa were shocked when they heard the two men calling out their names.

Vanessa stood up and started yelling back. It wasn't long before Elmer and Matthew were standing at the top…and they had Jarrod's horse with them. She cupped her hands to her mouth and yelled again. "He's hurt! We have to get him back to your cabin!"

"Hang on! We'll be down in a moment!" Elmer yelled back, and then he and Matthew went to work on rescuing their injured friend.


	10. Chapter 10

Wanted Chapter Ten

While Elmer and Matthew had taken Jarrod and Vanessa back to their cabin where Vanessa had started tending to Jarrod, Nick was standing in Fred's office asking the sheriff for the help from the lawman's deputy. "I and a couple of our men are going to ride to Clairton, passing through any towns as we do just in case they're in one of them, and find out exactly what happened." Nick sat on the chair next to Fred's desk. "Only Mother flat out insisted that I see if one of your deputies would be free to ride with us." Nick chuckled a little and joked, "Maybe she's concerned we'll wind up being wanted by the law as well." He leaned slightly forward and grew serious once more. "Unless you're going to sit there and tell me you've received more telegrams or had a wanted poster delivered to you." Even as he spoke the words, Nick braced himself for the worst, though there was no need as Fred shook his head.

A frustrated look appeared on the sheriff's face. He been trying to get more answers for the past couple of days and had had no success. "No wanted posters or telegrams. Of course," Fred turned the palms of his hands upwards. "Telegraph lines are still being repaired in some areas. Steve can ride with you, but not in the line of a deputy." He then surprised Nick by standing up, going to the back room, and then reappearing a few minutes later with a medium sized, blonde haired US Marshal by the name of Leon Vincent.

"Marshal Vincent has to leave for some business in another state. However, I was telling him about our mystery with your brother…and just told him of your need to travel down to Clairton, which is outside Stockton's jurisdiction." Fred explained.

"Would you argue if I made you a temporary Deputy Marshal? It would take away any jurisdiction issues. Once you find out what's going on, get word to Sheriff Madden who can get word to me. I've known Jarrod all my life. He's got to have been set up, and I want whoever did that put into a paddy wagon and then straight into a prison." The Marshal kept his eyes on Nick.

Nick wasn't going to argue with either lawman. "How long will that take?"

Marshal Vincent smiled and pulled out a badge out of his vest. "I was supposed to meet up with a gentleman who was going to use that only his father up and died, and he decided his mother and their farm needed him more than he needed the badge." He handed Nick the badge and swore him in.

"Thanks, Marshal, Fred." Nick turned and walked out of the building intent on going to search for Steve, though he didn't have to look far. The deputy was a mere yard away when Nick shut the sheriff's door behind him. Nick stopped the deputy and told him what was going on. "My men are waiting for me at the saloon. Will you come?"

Steve, who was just as curious as Fred was, was more than happy to consent to go with Nick. "Yeah, just wait here." He disappeared into building; though, it wasn't long before he rejoined Nick. The two of them wasted no time in getting to the saloon and gathering up the men.

~oOo~

'You've got a number of scratches, broken your right wrist, two ribs and your left leg in two places' had been Elmer's words after he'd examined Jarrod at the top of the hill. 'Looks like Matthew and I have a couple of guests for a while.' Now Jarrod, who was lying in the bed the two gold miners had laid him in, gritted his teeth and held in a 'harrumph' as Vanessa wrapped his ribs.

"Sorry, I'm not trying to hurt you even more." She looked apologetically at Jarrod. She hated the idea she might be hurting him worse.

"You're not doing any such thing." Jarrod assured her as she finished with the bandages, and then looked at the wrist and his leg. Elmer had put two pieces of wood on each side of each limb and tied various ropes around the same splints… in several places-as tightly as he could without cutting off circulation. The gentleman assured Jarrod he'd set more than one broken bone, and that he'd be fine…if he stayed in bed. 'The material I've had to use to set your leg will do if you're not up moving around' had been the man's exact words. "Guess I should have taken the route we were on in the first place."

"Maybe, but we can't worry about that now." Vanessa fluffed up the two home made pillows the best she could and then helped ease Jarrod backwards until he was resting against the pillows…without lying flat on his back. She then sat down on a chair next to the bed. "I fear by the time you're healed up good enough to travel the first snow might have fallen."

Jarrod, who was fully aware of that fact, had been trying to think of a way of alerting his family to their situation. Not knowing what Hank had did to the wires in an effort to keep Jarrod from legally being listed as wanted, Jarrod had tried tapping into the wires himself once-as he'd done it during the war a time or two. Naturally, the attempts had failed. "Elmer and Matthew have told us both not to worry, that we can stay here for the winter if we have to only…" He ran his uninjured hand through his hair. "I just hate the thought of what that would do to my family-or yours should any of your relatives here in California see any of the wanted posters I'm sure Sheriff Lund has sent out." Even as he spoke, the fact that Clay Bennion had been the one to send them both in a direction that would lead them to the dead man continued to gnaw at him. Not knowing what was going on in the valley below, left Jarrod wishing he could talk to a few of the citizens of Clairton.

"You need to relax Jarrod." Vanessa looked around the small room, her eyes falling on a set of books on a small, round brownish table that stood nearby. She had to chuckle inside as she stood up and walked over to the table. Elmer and Matthew were definitely not your normal gold miners and trappers.

Jarrod, who could pretty much guess what Vanessa was thinking, chuckled—and instantly regretted as his ribs let him know they didn't appreciate the movement. "They didn't start looking for gold or trapping full time until a few years ago…when both their wives passed away." He said as Vanessa picked up two books.

"That explains it." Vanessa held up the reading material and asked, "Moby Dick or Around the World in Eighty Days?"

"The second one. Think I have Moby Dick memorized." Jarrod smiled, but did not make the mistake of chuckling a second time.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Having ridden through every place that could come even remotely close to being called a town and finding nothing, Nick and Steve now stood in the 'saloon' that Sheriff Lund and his deputy had left the day before. This time the bartender was more than willing to talk – mostly because his conscience had been bothering him ever since the other lawmen had ridden away.

"I haven't seen anyone around by that description and; no matter what Tony may say," Kevin said as he nodded towards the drunk that was sitting with his head on a table in the far left hand corner of the tent, "he hasn't seen them either." He went on to confess what the man had done. "I can only imagine what that Sheriff Lund will do when he finds out he was lied to."

Shock waves rolled over Nick and the men with him. "Clairton's sheriff, deputy and other men are in pursuit? They headed for *Coleville"?" the hot tempered rancher asked as confusion started showing in his eyes.

"He shouldn't be going there." Steve spoke up. "Coleville is definitely out of his jurisdiction."

Nick didn't like it. Any sheriff willing to cross lines had to be corrupt. "Tom," Nick turned to one of his employees who had come with him-a brown headed man in his early thirties. "Take Jake," he said as he nodded toward a thin blonde haired young man who was traveling with Nick and his group, "and take that man," he pointed towards Tony, who was just opening his eyes, "back to Stockton. Have him tell Sheriff Madden about this Sheriff Lund crossing county lines as he tries to find Jarrod and Vanessa." Nick turned back to the bartender, "Write out your statement and give it to Tom. That will back up what your friend here will tell Sheriff Madden. The rest of you come with me. We're going to ride hard to get to Clairton and get some answers if we can." Nick started walk away only to turn back and look at Kevin. "If this Sheriff Lund comes back, don't say anything about us being here. If he asks about your friend," he gestured toward Tony, who had been jerked to his feet by Tom and Jake and looking more than scared, "just tell him the man left town, but you can't tell them exactly where he went." He then hurried out of the tent with the men who were going to go with him to Clairton.

"Get the statement written fast, please." Tom looked at the bartender while keeping a firm grip on his and Jake's prisoner who was whimpering, saying he had done nothing wrong. No one listened. It wasn't long before Tom had the bartender's statement in his pocket and was helping Jake to force the "town" drunk out of the tent and onto a horse.

~oOo~

Jarrod, who was still lying in bed, looked out the doorway-the door was wide open and he could see into the living room and kitchen-dining room. The smell of fresh bread floated through the air and spread throughout the cabin. _'Just the smell of her cooking would mesmerize any man'_ Nick's words from the time he'd been courting Vanessa came back to Jarrod. At the time he figured his brother's stomach was just exaggerating. Now, after tasting her cooking, he had to agree…the aroma that was floating into the room he lay in was once again making it so he wished dinner would hurry up and arrive. Because his mind was on the fresh bread that cooking in the oven, Jarrod was startled when Vanessa-who had been busy in a part of the living room he could not see – appeared in the door way.

"You okay?" Vanessa was concerned by the far away look in Jarrod's eyes. She worried that; maybe, being so used to be able to be actively involved in getting proof of one's innocence or guilt-the confinement was affecting her extremely good friend.

"Oh," Jarrod came out of his thoughts and smiled. "I'm fine. Just wishing I hadn't hurt my wrist, busted my leg in that stupid fall or hurt my ribs."

"I should have pressed the issue of taking the first route more. Now, with that said and done." She walked up to the foot of the bed and laid her hands on the top of the home made bed frame. "There's nothing we can do about the past. I didn't press the issue, and your horse threw you." She paused and looked out the window. The sky was still sky blue, though there were a few puffy white clouds scattered through the sky. "All we can do is hope," she turned back to Jarrod, "that, by some miracle, that incompetent sheriff, his posse or someone down in the valley will be able to prove we're innocent of any criminal actions before we get off this mountain. If not, I guess we have another fight on our hands." Then, in an effort to change the tone of the conversation, she smiled and asked Jarrod if Audra's cooking had ever improved. "Still burnt offerings?"

"Oh," Jarrod grabbed his side as he let out a chuckle. "Don't make me laugh!" Even as he 'scolded' her, Jarrod was beaming from ear to ear.

Vanessa, who felt bad that it hurt Jarrod to laughed, wished she had stopped and thought about what she'd said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your ribs." She reached down and laid her hand gently on his injured leg.

"You're fine. I enjoy the laughs-even if my ribs do pay for it. And, no, to the offering bit. She has improved since you last visited. Her main courses aren't so bad anymore. She might get as good as Mother …someday." Jarrod's eyes were full of amusement as he thought on his baby sister and how far she'd really come-when it came to her culinary skills.

"Good to hear that," Vanessa grinned. "I hate the idea of you…of any of you having inedible food put on the table.

For the first time Jarrod saw the look in Vanessa's eyes when she quickly added 'any of you' to her sentence. He was stunned to realize he'd seen 'that look' before….the day she'd broke it off with Nick. She'd said, _"It's not fair to you, allowing you to think anything more than friendship can exist between us. My heart isn't with you, not in that way. It's somewhere else."_ That's when he'd seen the look in her eye…her very last sentence had been spoken to Nick, but her eyes had been on him. He would have sucked in his breath only his ribs were still chewing him out for chuckling over Audra's cooking skills.

 _'Why didn't you say something?"_ Jarrod thought and then quickly answered his own question-as he remembered the way her parents had talked more than once. _'A gentleman does the asking-the woman answers yes or no'_ had been the couple's most repeated sentence when it came to the topic of courtship. Though, he had no time to actually say anything as Elmer and Matthew, who had been out checking their traps, opened the front door and stepped inside the cabin.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Sheriff Jacobson leaned forward on his horse and looked around. Trees, rocks, grass and animals…that's all he, his man and Hank had seen as they scoured the hills around Greenville.

"You sure you saw their tracks heading up into the hills?" Paul looked at Hank, a bit of suspicion in his eyes.

Hank, who didn't fault the sheriff for sending the unspoken question 'Did I make a mistake in listening to you?', let out a frustrated growl. "Yes, I am! They're somewhere up here! Well, in the hills that is. They very easily could have traveled farther than this."

Paul thought for moment. Unlike Sheriff Lund, he wasn't willing to cross any lines where his badge would mean nothing. He also didn't like idea of any innocent man having to deal with an incompetent sheriff either. He turned to one of his men—a red headed, thirty year old gentleman by the name of Bryce Campos. "I'm going to continue searching with him. We need to find Mr. Barkley and Miss Rodriquez and find out what's really going on." He nodded towards Hank as he spoke. "However," he said as he took off his badge and handed it to Bryce, "Greenville needs a sheriff on duty, and I'll be going into an area where I really won't have all that much say in things. In fact, if I have to go far enough, I won't even be in my jurisdiction. You've covered as sheriff in the past. Will you do it again-and keep the fact that you know who we're looking for to yourself?" He was speaking to Bryce but looking at all the men who were with them. The men all nodded. Paul continued, "Last thing anyone needs is someone getting it into their heads there's money to be made here." He went on to say the other men with them should go home as well.

Bryce, who couldn't agree more, took the badge and put it on his vest. "Sure, just don't be gone too long. You know very well I have no desire to do this line of work on a permanent basis."

"Come on," Paul looked in the direction that led to Stockton and motioned for Hank. "Let's get going."

"Yes, sir!" Hank followed Paul, who was now riding north, while Bryce and the other men turned their horses around and headed back to Greenville.

~oOo~

Victoria walked into the barn to find Heath, who had eat lunch, saddling his horse. While she wasn't surprised, she didn't know what he was thinking either… as McColl had told her it would just be him and some of the men keeping an eye on the ranch's border. "We have no clue as to where Jarrod's at. Where do you planning on looking?"

"Don't rightly know," Heath replied after taking a hold of Charger's reins and leading out of the barn. "Only McColl and the men can handle things here while I go ride around for awhile. Truth is, I know I won't find anything, I just need some time alone is all." He hoped his stepmother would understand and not argue.

Victoria, who had followed Heath out of the building, more than understood. Jarrod had been the first of his brothers to truly welcome him into the family. He had also liked Vanessa, called her his second sister. The fact that both were now on the run from the law- was more than nerve racking was an understatement. "Don't be gone too long **.** "

"Don't worry; I won't be." Heath gave her a peck on the cheek and then rode away from the Barkley home. Only when he was out of sight did Victoria make her way back into the house. She wasn't going to accomplish anything by standing in one place-and it wouldn't change anything either.

~oO~

Sheriff Lund, who had pushed his horse to the point of almost killing the animal, sat on an old tree stump while his deputy and his men found other areas to rest. They had picked up two sets of horse tracks and, due to what Tony had told them, the majority of the men assumed they were now on a trail that would lead them to Jarrod and Vanessa. It was only the absolute necessity of resting the animals that made the men take a break from the chase.

"Coleville's still quite a ways away. In fact, the distance may be farther than we thought." Clay walked up to another tree stump that set mere inches from his boss and put his left foot on it. Resting his arms on his legs while allowing his arms to hang downward, he looked at the sheriff. "What are we going to do if we don't get them before they make it to town? I hear the sheriff there is as honest as the day is long. If that's the case, he'll not just turn either one of _them_ over to a lawman whose authority does not exist in that county. That is," he paused as he scratched his chin, "If we haven't been misled."

Sheriff Lund lied to himself time and time again. One of the lies he told himself was that he was able to tell when someone was being straight with him. He wasn't about to admit that what Clay proposed was a possibility. "We found the place they made a camp, and the pocket knife Mr. Barkley left behind on mistake." Sheriff Lund was talking about a pocket knife that had the initials JB on it. He, Clay and the other men assumed they were Jarrod's initials. They'd never stopped to think that the letters could stand for another, completely different, name. "We're on the right trail!" He paused and then told Clay not to worry. "We'll send some of the men into Coleville, have them look around. When they spot Barkley and that woman, they can force them out of the town and to us. Don't ask where we'll be waiting, we'll find a spot. What's more important," he hissed as he lowered his voice some more, "is making sure Ned and Miles," he glanced towards two of the men, "have their 'facts' straight when we arrest Mr. Barkley and Miss Rodriguez."

"With the money we've paid them, they'd better. I have no intention of hanging from any rope." If he did that, he had every intention of taking the sheriff down with him. After all, the law wouldn't look forwardly on any lawman who hired one man to kill another.

"You won't!" Sheriff Lund stood up. "We've given the horses enough rest. We need to get moving!"

Clay didn't argue as he headed for his horse. How could he? They had given the animals ample time in which to rest. Now, it was time to finish up this chase. The sooner they did that, the sooner they could go back to their lives in Clairton.


	13. Chapter 13

Wanted Chapter Thirteen

 **Excerpt from Chapter Eleven**

 _ **'Why didn't you say something?" Jarrod thought and then quickly answered his own question-as he remembered the way her parents had talked more than once. 'A gentleman does the asking-the woman answers yes or no' had been the couple's most repeated sentence when it came to the topic of courtship. Though, he had no time to actually say anything as Elmer and Matthew, who had been out checking their traps, opened the front door and stepped inside the cabin.**_

Vanessa-who had come back into the room when Elmer asked her to, stood next to the bed Jarrod lay in. Both looked at Elmer who had shocked them by saying he and Matthew had ran into an old acquaintance who had been to the temporary tent city. The gentleman had told the two trappers that 'a sheriff and his posse had stopped in and then left, causing more than one person to talk.' However, when Elmer told him what the talk was and where the sheriff and his men had gone, Jarrod and Vanessa-not knowing why Tony, the town drunk, had said what he did-grew concerned. "If there is someone who looks a lot like us," Jarrod said as he tried to sit up more than he was, an action that had Vanessa and Elmer both helping him. "That sheriff wouldn't know it until it was too late."

Elmer knew that, but he also knew there was nothing he could do about it either, and he said as much and then added, "I don't like it anymore than you do, but you're no in position to be moved. What happens down there, well, it will be. Ain't nothin' you can do about it and neither can we. Anyways; for now, we have other things to prepare for."

"Like what?" Vanessa and Jarrod asked in unison.

"Like the fact that the two of you may very well be our winter companions, whether you like it or not." Elmer answered a bit more bluntly than he meant to.

Jarrod, who had actually been thinking along those lines, looked out the window. The sky was as clear and blue as it could be. However, his leg and wrist would take a good six weeks to heal-he wasn't sure about his ribs. "When do you expect your first snow?"

Matthew, who now stood in the doorway, smiled from ear to ear. "Anywhere from a few days to a few weeks."

Elmer glared at his cousin. He knew what the 'old geezer' was thinking, and he wanted to slap him upside the back of his head. He knew full well what his cousin claimed to have "seen" and what he hoped would happen. 'Mind your own business!' had been Elmer's words to his cousin when Matthew had started reminiscing about their courtships of their wives…just before reaching the cabin. "We're goin' to have to get busy and finish the room we started a few weeks ago. It would actually only take half a day; it's almost done. Was goin' use it as a storage room-will when the two of you leave. Until then, I think Miss Rodriquez deserves more than a couch in a livin' room to sleep in." When he started to say they also had to hurry and split the rest of the wood behind the cabin to make room for more, the men were shocked when Vanessa told them she'd already did that job.

"Hey, don't stare at me like that!" Vanessa folded her arms and stood as straight as she could. "There's only so much cleaning a woman can do in a place this small-especially when you've done such a good job of caring for the place-which is amazing. Besides, with a fire going in the fireplace during the day, the wood is naturally being used faster. And, don't be stupid enough to ask how I know how to split wood. I've been doing it for years. If my parents were alive, they could back me up on that. For that matter, ask Jarrod's sibling, along with Silas. I've split wood at their home a time or two…and I wasn't going to run out of wood to burn here."

Jarrod felt shock waves roll over him. Sure, he'd heard Nick, Audra, Heath and Silas talk about Vanessa and her axe. However, due to the fact the family laughed as they talked, he and his mother had assumed Vanessa hadn't done very well with that particular chore. Though, with winter quickly approaching, he turned his thoughts to the present….and the extra room that needed to be finished. He felt bad that Vanessa had had to sleep on the couch because he was lying in the only spare bed in the home. It made Jarrod grateful for his friends thoughtfulness. Though, he wondered if it was really necessary. "Couldn't at least one of you travel to Stockton and have a chat with Sheriff Madden?" Then, not knowing Nick and some men were racing as fast as they could to Clairton, added, "Or go to the ranch and talk to Nick and Heath?"

"Told Elmer he should do that," Matthew, still grinning from one ear to another, piped up.

Again, Elmer gave his cousin a low growl and then sighed. "I hate it only you're right." He looked at Jarrod. "However; the problem is, whoever goes to Stockton might very well find himself staying down there. I mean, once it snows up here-you're pretty tied to the cabin or stuck below. And," he said not knowing Sheriff Lund and his men were nowhere in the area, "after what our acquaintance told us, I'm not all that comfortable leaving here. What if that idiot," he scoffed as he thought on Clairton's sheriff, "or one of his men find their way up here?" He gestured towards Matthew. "He's okay with a rifle, but one man against a lawman with no brains and his men? I don't like it."

Jarrod might have argued with Elmer only, as he went to do so, he happened to turn his head and look out the window again. He was shocked to see dark clouds off in the distance. "I think you best get that room finished as soon as possible. I think the first storm is only a couple of days away-if that."

After looking out the window and seeing what their friend saw, both Elmer and Mathew excused themselves-saying they were going to do just that while they had the time. Vanessa excused herself as well-saying she needed to get supper cooked. Jarrod's eyes never left her as she walked out of the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

It was just getting dark as Nick and his men rode into Clairton. The streets were practically bare, though there were lights in the café and in the saloon. "We'll have to stable our horses." Nick looked at Steve and the men that had come with them. "Then I want you to pair up and start knocking on doors. State your name and the fact that you're riding with a temporary Deputy Marshal, and then ask if they saw anything the night the man that Jarrod and Vanessa are accused of killing died. Steve and I will go to the saloon and then the café." He went on to say after the men were done they were to go to the sheriff's office afterwards. "If Steve and I aren't there, simply wait for us."

"Sure thing, Nick." Frank Ledger, a friend of Nick's, spoke up.

It didn't take long for Nick and the others to get their horses taken care of and then pair up before taking their separate ways. Soon Nick and Steve were walking through the swinging doors of the saloon. Neither men were surprised by the number of men in the establishment. It wasn't unusual for men to want to relax after a long day at work and, if they had no real home - or one they weren't eager to go to-a place like the saloon gave the men what they wanted.

Once the men in the building saw the US Marshal badge that Nick wore, the idle talk and chatter came to an abrupt halt. Everyone who knew the famous Stockton rancher was shocked beyond measure to see him wearing such a thing. Seeing he had their attention, Nick saw no reason not to state his business. "I'm going to forego introducing myself and simply tell all of you I'm looking for anyone who has legitimate evidence that my brother, Jarrod Barkley, or Vanessa Rodriguez killed Brian Miller- or has any other information that would show motive. If any said information leads to an actual conviction of Mr. Miller's killer- whoever it may be-there will be a thousand dollar reward waiting for the informant." He and Steve looked around the room as Nick spoke.

More than one low whistle could be heard, and more than one man wished that they had something-anything- to hand Nick Barkley. Only, unlike Tony, every person in the place knew better than to lie to a Barkley.

"Wish I did, Nick." A gray haired gentleman by the name of Charles Goza, who sat in the back of the room next to one of the newer tables, stood up. He had been utterly shocked when he'd learned where the sheriff, his deputy and the posse had went. "I don't believe for a moment those two had anything to do with that man's death…though I'm not surprised someone took his life, not with the way he was starting to wiggle out of some of his poker debts." More than one patron nodded their heads in agreement.

"Do you know who he owed money too?" Nick looked at Charles, hoping the man could give him something specific.

"Almost every man in and out of town-except for your brother and yourself. He'd heard enough about the two of you to stay out of sight when you were in town."

The whole town…Nick silently groaned. That wasn't going to help him.

"Did the whole town hate him enough to kill him?" Steve asked-his eyes screaming 'I can't believe that one'.

"No," Charles shook his head. "Only I, for one, can't honestly tell you who did either." Again, there were nods and murmurs of agreement. It was obvious they were going to get no help here.

"If any of you remember anything, even just a little, we'll be in town until morning. Any information leading to an arrest will be rewarded." Nick looked around the room again. "Is there any law currently in town?"

"Nope, Sheriff and deputy rode out as soon as they had enough men willing to go with them. At least, that's what I was told when I came into town." Charles sat back down.

Nick and Steve shook their heads, turned around and left. They were sure it was going to be a long night. They heard the saloon doors swing open once again. Glancing over their shoulders, they saw a thin, young black haired lad who stood roughly five feet seven inches and appeared to be around *sixteen step out of the *saloon. They turned their faces forward, thinking nothing of it-figuring the young man was going home. That is, they thought that until the boy called out, "Marshal Barkley!"

It took Nick a split second to realize he was being summoned. _"Marshal Barkley…as Heath would say 'Boy howdy does that sounds strange! Fred and his friend should have made Heath the Deputy Marshal and had me patrol the ranch's boundary lines! At least he's worked in the field of law before!'"_ Nick thought as he and Steve turned around then waited for the young man as he hurried towards the famous Stockton rancher. "Who are you? What do you want?" He looked upon the boy-curious as to why the lad was looking around, as he was making sure the wrong people didn't see him. "Do you know something?

"Name's Jimmy Summer," the young man continued looking around and lowered his voice. "I need to talk to you, but somewhere private."

Nick felt his heart jump. The young man had to know something serious, or he wouldn't mind talking in public. "Are you willing to talk to Steve myself and one of our other men?" He wanted witnesses to whatever was said. Besides, not knowing about the sheriff and Clay's guilt- Nick was left thinking the killer might still be in town. That being the case, there was safety in numbers.

Jimmy thought for a second and then nodded. "Whatever you want, Marshal."

 **A/N According to my research , the Temperance Movement that started in the early Twentieth Century was brought on by alcohol's wide spread availability and lack of regulations. Hence the reason it was easy to see a sixteen year old boy coming out of the saloon-as it was to see why the writers had 14 year old Danny being in one in "The Run of the Savage".**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Oh my," Vanessa laughed and shook her head. "I really should pay better attention, shouldn't I?" She looked at the board full of checkers, along with her three checker pieces now being held by Jarrod. The game of checkers was a break from the work she'd been doing around the cabin, and the reading the two of them had been doing.

"It would help." Jarrod, who was sitting up in bed-with pillow and a rolled up, spare, blanket as support for his back, smiled and put the pieces down on the small table that had been set next to the bed…in order to make it so he and Vanessa could play a few games. "Where was your mind anyway? You always played a mean game of checkers, and you're acting as if you're still learning."

"Sorry," Vanessa, who had overheard Matthew and Elmer talking just that morning, apologized. "The storm dumped a good foot of snow on the ground. Our hosts say there's a chance more will be coming." Naturally, not knowing about the activities going on in the valley, Vanessa's mind conjured up various results of their plight…none of them being good. "I hate the fact that you're…we're wanted by the law."

Once again, Jarrod saw the fleeting look in Vanessa's eyes…with it came a flood of memories that held her and her family in them. As each played through his mind, Jarrod was startled to realize he'd been attracted to her for a long time, but with Nick courting her, he'd pushed any feelings aside and-eventually-they'd been buried. "We'll deal with it after I heal up." He laid his hand over hers and kept his eyes on her.

For a moment nothing was said as an awkward silence filled the room- both were startled to actually feel as if a warm feeling ran from his hand into hers. Finally, Vanessa cleared her throat and pulled her hand away-not sure what to think of what had just happened. "We've both won a game. Let's play one more, and then I'll go start supper. Any requests?" She chuckled ever so slightly at the question only because Matthew and Elmer had been sparring back and forth before leaving the cabin…and one of the things Matthew had complained about the loudest was the fact that his cousin needed to catch something besides rabbit.

Jarrod, who knew where the laughter came from, smiled. "Anything-as long as it's not a small animal." He winked at Vanessa as he answered the question. It only served to make her laugh…and instantly apologized as he too chuckled-and then held his ribs.

"We've got to stop making each other laugh. Your ribs don't appreciate it." Vanessa looked at him apologetically only to be gently reprimanded.

"Nothing to be sorry for, I'm the one who made the smart remark-and I knew, or hoped, it would give you a laugh." He smiled. "Sorry, for not taking your gut feeling more seriously. I should have."

"Don't worry." Vanessa started placing her checker pieces back into the starting position. "I'm going to make sure I pay attention this time."

Jarrod chuckled silently-as he could easily see how distracted she already was. For that matter, as he continued to look upon the black haired beauty, he hoped he could pay attention to the game himself.

~oOo~

Jimmy, who had followed Nick and Steve down the street now stood in the back of one of the stores looking at not only the famous Stockton rancher/Marshal and Steve, but one of the older men in their group by the name of James Webster. The balding gentleman reminded Steve of his own grandfather.

"What is it that you needed to say that couldn't be repeated in the saloon?" Nick put his hands on his hips and looked at the very nervous young man. He had to be nervous….his eyes were still moving back and forth, as if he was trying to make sure no one was eavesdropping. No one acted like that unless they were terrified of something, or someone.

Afraid he'd lose his nerve if he drug his confession out any longer, Jimmy blurted out, "It was our deputy sheriff who killed Mr. Miller, but he doesn't know I saw him from the window of a building on that street!" He went on to say how he'd watched Clay stop the gambler and start arguing with him. "Before I could blink my eyes the deputy had pulled his gun out and shot the man!"

Nick and the men with him felt their jaws fall to the street. "WHY DIDN"T YOU SAY SOMETHING?!" Nick bellowed and then quickly apologized, realizing exactly why the young man would be afraid. "People have said neither the sheriff or deputy would give them straight answers." Nick looked at Steve and James. "Ten to one the sheriff at least knows the truth." He looked back at Jimmy and asked if he'd be willing to travel back to Stockton with one of their men. "I want you to tell Sheriff Madden all this. He can get a hold of Marshal Vincent. However, don't say a word about anything to anyone before you talk to Sheriff Madden. I'll make sure the man you go back with is given the same instructions. We can't risk someone letting the cat out of the bag before we arrest Mr. Bennion. A couple of our men can stay here in Clairton…with instructions not to approach the sheriff or Clay until I, Steve or James are with them. I, myself, am going to ride around and see if I can find anyone whose crossed paths with Jarrod and Vanessa. The rest of the men can go home." Then, after a minute of silence, he asked Steve to take Jimmy to whoever he-Steve-wanted to travel with Jimmy. "The more I think about it, you can tell whoever you pick my instructions. I really don't have the time."

Steve nodded. "Sure thing, Nick."

"Anything you say, Marshal only what am I going to tell my parents? Father will expect my help on our farm." Jimmy answered after Steve acknowledged Nick's instructions; he wasn't sure how to handle that one.

"I'll talk to them. Now go," he nodded towards Steve while he looked at Jimmy. Once the young man and Steve had left, James looked at Nick. "You know you probably won't find anything. It's been awhile since Sheriff Madden got that telegram. Jarrod and Vanessa might even be back in Stockton by now."

Nick thought for a moment and then said, "I'm pretty sure the telegraph wires have been fixed. I'll send a wire and, if they are, we'll just wait around for this town's 'law' to return. If not, I'll ride around while we wait for our "friends". I have to do something!" He turned and headed for the sheriff's office.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Paul and Hank, who had been caught off guard by the storm, had been grateful to find a small cabin and an equally small barn. They'd hurried inside the barn, surprised to find the building void of any animals still looked well kept, and even had a box full of tools in the corner, along with various items. Thinking that the cabin might actually house at least one occupant (even though the lack of animals made them wonder) they'd approached the front door and knocked. When no one answered, they'd tried the door and found it unlocked. Once inside they'd found the place held everything from blankets to dishes.

"Hope the owner understands us taking shelter here," Hank said as he took some kindling out of a firebox that set next to the fireplace that stood on the south side of the one room cabin.

Paul, who had been thinking long and hard, sat down at the table-which looked to be in good condition. Once this storm is over, we can head for the nearest town. I'll wire Stockton and turn this matter over to him. It's not like we…" His sentence was cut short when the door flew open and he, along with Hank, found a white haired gentleman wearing snow shoes holding his rifle on them.

"Who are you?" Matthew, who had been out checking traps when the second storm hit, kept an eye on the two strangers before him. He wasn't going to ask them what they were doing in one of his and Elmer's many cabins-they had a number of them strategically placed in case of unexpected snow storms like the one they were having now. Why ask when he could pretty well guess.

"This man is Hank Pike. My name's Paul Jacobson. I'm from Greenville…" he started to reply only to have Matthew's eyes widen as he lowed his rifle.

"Sheriff Jacobson? THE Sheriff Jacobson?" Matthew, who had heard nothing but praise for the man in front of him, stared. He had never thought to he'd be meeting this particular sheriff. Why would he when he never had a reason to travel into the famous sheriff's town? In fact, this cabin was the closest he ever got to Greenville.

Paul, who was both flattered and embarrassed, shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know about THE Sheriff Jacobson only, yes, up until yesterday I wore a sheriff's badge."

Matthew removed his snowshoes and stood them up against the wall and hung his rifle across two hooks above the door. He then sat on a chair that was on the other side of the table, but not before telling Hank there was more wood outside if he needed it. "Wore? From what I hear, you need to take it back. I think the only sheriff to come close to having a solid reputation as Sheriff Fred Madden is you, and you just might surpass him."

Once again, Paul was both flattered and embarrassed. He happened to know the Stockton sheriff and thought highly of him. "I have a matter I'm looking into only I can't do it with a sheriff's badge on…due to the fact I have no authority over county lines."

Now it was Matthew who was uncomfortable. Greenville wasn't all that far from Clairton. It made a bell in his head go off. Wishing to find out if what he feared might be the case, he asked casually asked, "What matter would bring you up into the hills miles from Greenville, if I may ask?" Matthew rolled a cigarette the whole time he was talking.

Paul hesitated and then said he was looking for a wanted man, but one that was most likely innocent. "Tell him," Paul was looking towards Matthew as he talked to Hank, "what you told me."

Hank, who had the fire going, walked over to the window near the sheriff and, resting his hand on the window sill, told Matthew everything. By the time he was through, Matthew believed him simply because the story about Hank and Sheriff Lund finding Jarrod and Vanessa with the body, along with the sheriff shooting at the couple prematurely fit his good friend's story to the letter. "Makes me think Clairton needs a new sheriff, one that shoots first and asks questions later is not a good lawman." Matthew leaned back in his chair.

"Ain't that the truth!" Hank blurted out without meaning to, though he did not apologize. Why should he when he'd been thinking the same thing for quite some time.

"I agree." Paul smiled for a split second, and then grew serious. "I had hoped to find Mr. Barkley before Sheriff Lund or his posse did. I wanted to get his side of the story. Only," he leaned forward and glanced towards the window Hank was standing by. He could see the snow falling outside. "I'm afraid by the time the snow has stopped, riding around these hills any more will not be an option. I'll have to head back to Greenville."

Matthew tapped the table for a moment. Due to Sheriff Jacobson's reputation, the white haired trapper had no problem with the idea of telling the law man everything. However, he didn't know what to think about Hank. He liked the idea that Hank had been doing what he could to avert any misjustice, but he still felt uncomfortable giving the man anything concrete…just in case. Finally, he sighed and shook his head. "Last storm dumped a foot of snow, this one might too. I have snowshoes, the two of you don't. I suggest you go back to Greenville. I know Jarrod Barkley. If he killed anyone at all it would be in self defense….and if he ran from any lawman it would be because they were corrupt and not giving him a chance to defend himself. On top of that, the first chance he got, he'd contact the law himself!" He gave the lawman a look that he hoped told him that Matthew knew more than he was saying, but that he also prayed Paul would trust him and let the matter alone.

Paul caught the silent message without a problem. He might have argued only, with the weather the way it was-and Jarrod Barkley's reputation being excellent-he decided to do as Matthew had silently asked and not to press the subject. That is, after he got the white haired gentleman to make him a promise. "We'll leave these hills if you promise me one thing."

"What's that?" Matthew frowned slightly, not sure he wanted to make any promises to anyone.

"If you see Mr. Barkley," his eyes silently changed the word 'if' to 'when', "tell him I want to hear his side of the story—even if his name is cleared before he sees me." After all the hours he'd spent riding around the mountain side, Sheriff Jacobson figured he was owed that much.

Matthew grinned from ear to ear. "You have my word, but for now-I think you two best get comfortable. I don't think you'll be heading back today." In fact, he knew they wouldn't be.

Nothing more was said as Matthew excused himself and went to lie down on the cot he used when in this particular cabin. He just hoped it didn't snow too much or he'd be stuck in this cabin while Elmer, Jarrod and Vanessa would be stuck at the main one. 'Should have let the old buzzard be the one to check these traps' Matthew muttered only to himself as he did his best to relax and get some rest.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Jarrod groaned as he opened his eyes. Since the bright, very full moon, was sending moonbeams through his window, he knew it still in the middle of the night.

"Want another drink?" Vanessa walked into his room holding a glass full of some concoction Elmer had made up. Okay, the trapper had not called it a 'concoction' only Jarrod was. Any time a man took various herbs, mixed them together and made something barely drinkable; he couldn't see using any other word for it. However, without access to any of the pain medicine the doctors in the valley had, Jarrod had to admit he admired the two trappers for having the knowledge of natural herbs they did. And, like it or not, it _did_ help with the pain.

"I don't want it only, as much as I hate admitting it, I need it." Jarrod took the cup from Vanessa and swallowed the liquid as fast as he could. He handed the empty glass back to her. As he did so, he thought on all the hours she's spent caring for him…especially the fact that she had, and was, losing sleep because of him. "Thank you." He reached out and laid his hand on her wrist. Again, the two felt as if some sort of jolt of energy was running up and down their arms-only this time when Vanessa looked at him, both of them knew the other had felt it too. Without half thinking, Jarrod took his hand off hers and caressed her check for a split second…only to quickly lower it as Elmer appeared in the doorway.

"Do I need to make up some more of that stuff?" Elmer, who liked the taste of the mixture of herbs as much as Jarrod did, made a face as he asked the question.

Vanessa fought to keep from laughing at the look on Elmer's face while Jarrod allowed a smile to spread across his face. "Yes, but only for future use. I just gave him the last of what you already had made up." Vanessa excused herself and hurried out of the room.

Elmer, who had seen the action and easily recognized the look of one who had been 'caught' in 'the youngins eyes'-as he'd referred to them while talking to Matthew before his cousin had left to check more of their traps - laughed silently. However, he said nothing about what he'd seen as he walked up to Jarrod and checked his ribs again. He wasn't surprised when Jarrod flinched, and quickly apologized. "Needed to make sure they were healin' up, I won't do that more than necessary." He pulled the nearby chair over and sat down. "I know it's in the middle of the night, only I have to go check our nearby traps first thing in the morning. As long as we're both awake now, I might as well take advantage of that and talk to you now." The last thing Elmer wanted was to have to wake Jarrod up if he was actually getting some decent sleep.

"About what?" Jarrod stiffened ever so slightly.

"Matthew didn't come home last night. Now," he quickly added when a look of alarm leapt into Jarrod's eyes. "I don't mean to imply I think something bad happened to him. I don't. In fact, I get the strongest impression he's just fine. Which means this last storm more than likely drove him into one of our other cabins." He went on to tell Jarrod just how many cabins they'd built since they'd started trapping. "None of them are huge places, just something to provide shelter from a storm. The thing is, before he left, we were talking about figuring out a way to transport you to Stockton in spite of snow on the ground. Now, with this last storm..." Elmer rubbed the palms of his hands together.

"That's not going to happen." Jarrod finished the statement and then, with a bit of amusement, found himself just knowing what Elmer's real dilemma was. Jarrod looked at the homemade cast on his wrist, thought about the "splint" on his leg and laid his good hand on his wrapped ribs. "Are you seriously worried about leaving Vanessa and I alone in the cabin while you check those traps?" Jarrod's smiled covered his face while his eyes danced in laughter as he asked the question.

"Well," Elmer started laughing as he relaxed. "not really only problem is…I keep imagining your mother's reaction when she finds out you were with Matthew and I all along, and then to top it off leaving you two youngins alone in the cabin. Though, now, looking at you and thinking about that," he shook his head and stood up. "No, I'm not worried about it." He turned, walked to the bedroom doorway and walked out of the room.

~oO~

"I don't care what initials are on that knife!" Clay stood on top of yet another hill with his arms folded as he glared at Sheriff Lund. "We've come a good forty five miles and there's not a town in sight!"

Remembering a couple who had crossed their path the day before, and the things the gentleman and woman had said, Sheriff Lund growled back. "That man the other day, from what he said, we'll get to Coleville tomorrow…if we push it. If we get there, and those two aren't there-or haven't been there, we'll decide what to do then. As far as that man in that tented city goes…people have been wrong about the miles between towns before!."

"What if Jarrod Barkley's back in Stockton! What are we going to do then?" Clay didn't like it at all.

"First, we can't just assume this isn't his!" Sheriff Lund held up the pocket knife. "So, calm down! Second…we go to Coleville like I said. If not, we go back to Clairton and check to see if those reward if posters have been sent out. We'll find out if they've done any good. No matter what…Jarrod Barkley doesn't know the truth." Sheriff Lund grinned-not knowing what had taken place in Clairton when Nick and his men had arrived. "No one does! All we have to do, if we fail here, is to make sure we our 'witnesses' stick to their story." Sheriff Lund was sure he could buy a few of those.

Clay had an uncomfortable knot in the middle of his stomach only he gave in and agreed. Soon he, the sheriff, and the men with them were riding hard for Coleville.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Steve stood by the window of Clairton's sheriff's office. Nick was sitting behind the absent sheriff's desk looking through the wanted posters…making sure Jarrod's face was not on one of them now. Not knowing Hank's hand in keeping Jarrod and Vanessa from being listed as wanted, Nick was confused-but happy-to find no picture of either his older brother or Vanessa on any of the new batch of wanted posters that arrived just a few moments ago.

"Sheriff's willing to cross county lines to get Jarrod, yet doesn't send out any wanted posters…I'd say our witness is definitely telling the truth. The deputy killed Mr. Miller, pinned it on Jarrod and the blasted sheriff is going along with it!" Nick's eyes blazed with fire. There was nothing more than he wanted to do than to push the deputy into a corner and make the man act first. That way, Nick would have the law behind him. After that he'd arrest Sheriff Lund for conspiracy. "I just wish I knew where Jarrod was!" Nick growled as he dropped the papers in his hands back down on the desk.

Steve, thinking about the small towns they'd passed through to get to Clairton, and the fact that they'd hadn't scoured each place due to the urgent need to get to Clairton, spoke up. "I could send someone into Greenville, see if anyone there can tell us anything. If not, they could go to the other towns we passed through and ask even more people."

Nick stood up and walked over to the window. He could see men, women and children making their way through town. "Do whatever you want, but you stay here. I need someone I know I can…." His sentence was cut off as he saw his blonde haired brother hurrying towards the office. "Heath!" He flew to the door and stepped outside. Steve was right behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Steve and Nick both asked at the same time.

"Is Jarrod home?" Nick, thinking that the wires still weren't getting through to Stockton, asked.

"No and, before you asked, McColl and the men are still patrolling the area. I just couldn't stand simply riding around the ranch hoping Jarrod would show back up. McColl and the others can do that." Heath then stunned Nick by telling him and Steve that he'd bumped into the Greenville sheriff and talked with him and Hank. "I convinced Mr. Pike to stay in Greenville, didn't want him back here until we had this matter taken care of. Sheriff Lund is bound to figure out the gentleman didn't do what was needed to get anyone looking for Jarrod or Vanessa. So, I figured keeping him out of this town was an absolute must." He then asked Nick if he'd found anything out.

"I hope you simply crossed paths with the man I sent back with our witness." Nick told Heath everything they'd learned. "Nice to know that Hank fellow did what he could do avert an injustice being done. Question now is…where do we go from here? If Jarrod went into those mountains, our 'good sheriff' is wasting his time right now."

Because people were beginning to stop, appearing as if they were straining to hear what was being said, Heath nodded towards the sheriff's office. "Maybe we best take this conversation inside."

"Good idea," Nick turned and walked with his brother, along with Steve, back into the building he'd just walked out of.

~oOo~

Jarrod, who was starting to wish he could be moved into the living room, watched as yet more snow fell. Three weeks…had it really been that long since he'd found Elmer and Matthew rescuing him from the accident? In some ways it didn't seem that long. On the other hand, it felt like months. He continued gazing out at the storm. It was a reminder he and Vanessa were stuck at the cabin while he healed enough to travel. Also, not knowing what had been taking place in the valley below, he was comparing the physical storm to the "storm" he and Vanessa were in. After all, he was convinced more than one bounty hunter was now looking for him and Vanessa.

"We can't change what's down there." Vanessa, who seemed to read his mind, walked into the room carrying a bowl of soup for him. She set it on the makeshift table Elmer had made for him. The way the 'table' was connected to a pole, one that could stand on the ground with the tray suspended above the bed, made Jarrod think that the trapper should take the idea down to the valley. In his opinion, places like a hospital sure could use such a thing.

"Thanks," Jarrod smiled as he took the offered food, along with the spoon she gave him, and then started eating. "And I know, just wish I could get to Stockton and straighten this mess out. You deserve better."

Vanessa raised her eyebrow as she sat down on the chair that still sitting next to the bed. "And you don't?" She went on to say she'd be eternally grateful they'd bumped into each other that night in the alley. "As trigger happy as Sheriff Lund was, I'd probably have been dead and buried by now."

While he agreed, Jarrod-who had been doing a lot of thinking, set the spoon in his hand down on the 'table' and, reaching out for her hand; she gladly took a hold of his…even if she found herself feeling like a young school girl. "You're right. I can't do a thing about what may, or may not, be happening down below. However, I can still have a say in what happens up here." He rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb. It made her blush-even sent small tremors through her. "Say you'll agree to let me court you."

Elmer-who had walked into the cabin just as Jarrod asked the question- snapped, "Just what I need, two youngins lookin' at each other!"

Jarrod shot a glare out the door-even if it was in jest-before looking back at Vanessa; he could tell she was dying to bust up laughing. He started silently chuckling…as he remembered what she'd said about Elmer and Matthew just before they'd mounted and ridden away from the cabin the first time. "So, may I court you?"

"Why not?" She started beaming and glanced at the open door, the laughter in her eyes growing louder. "It's not like we don't have a willing chaperone."

Elmer stuck his head in and asked them what choice he really had. "Until Matthew makes it back here, who else can keep an eye on you youngins?" That statement made Vanessa and Jarrod laugh-though Jarrod made sure to keep his laughter to a small chuckle.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

By the time Sheriff Lund, Clay and their men had stopped outside Colesville it was almost dark, which was something the 'good' sheriff was not happy about. He had figured they'd be no later than two o'clock, but trouble had broken out among the men riding with them. He thought they'd settled the issue only to realize too late two of the men had quietly slipped away from the group. 'I'll deal with them later' had been the sheriff's words when Clay had started to throw a fit about it. According to their previous plans, the men had left Sheriff Lund and Clay sitting next to a campfire they'd built and had gone in search of Jarrod and Vanessa. Only they posse hadn't had any luck and were now outside the saloon talking. Their lack of success made it so they were extremely upset.

"We've been to every house, every establishment and now have to go tell Sheriff Lund and Clay they're not here, never have been." A young man by the name of Sylvester Johns looked around the street… just in case the two wanted 'criminals' came into sight. "I wonder how they'll take the news, and what they'll do."

What the two lawman thought about not finding their "scapegoats", and what they'd do, were the very topics Sheriff Lund and Clay were discussing around the campfire as they waited for the men to return.

"Sixty blasted miles!" Clay was fuming mad. Due to one thing or another three weeks had flown by before they'd ever started for Colesville. Now, the sixty miles they'd traveled had added another three additional days. "We've rode far too many miles! I bet you ten to one none of those men find a thing!"

When it came to the miles, there was nothing Sheriff Lund could say. However, not wishing to admit to himself that Clay was right, he simply snapped and told Clay to stop being so negative. "Colesville's not that large of a town. The men will find them-or someone who can lead us to them! I, none of us, will have ridden all this way for nothing!" They couldn't.

"And if we have? Mr. Barkley is probably back in Stockton by now!" Clay was fuming and wasn't going to let the matter drop. He wanted to see someone else hung- or in prison-for Mr. Miller's death…and the sooner it happened, the happier he'd be.

Sheriff Lund looked in the direction of Colesville and then back at Clay. Oblivious to who was currently sitting in his office back in Clairton, the pompous sheriff declared, "If our men come back and haven't found Mr. Barkley or Miss Vanessa, we go back to home. I'll send more wires out-the first one being to the Stockton sheriff! Then, after going through the wanted posters that arrive in my office on a weekly basis, you and I will hang theirs up in a high traveled area. I'll get more than one poster up too. One way of the other, we'll make sure 'those two'," his eyes narrowed as he thought on Jarrod and Vanessa, "are the ones who are punished for this." He then, rather bluntly told Clay to relax-that getting all stressed out wasn't going to help them accomplish anything.

Clay would have argued only he heard the sound of approaching horses and looked to his side to see their men riding into camp.

~oOo~

Heath and Steve, along with James walked up and stopped next to Heath's hot tempered brother. The fact that they were prodding two other men-unarmed men- towards the famous Stockton rancher/US Marshal towards with their pistols made Nick stand as straight as he could, resting his one hand on top of his own fireman. "What's going on?" Nick looked at his brother and Steve.

"These men rode with Sheriff Lund, admitted as much when the bartender pointed them out to Steve and me." Heath handed Nick the prisoner's pistol. He nodded towards Steve. "We tried to get them to tell us where the sheriff and his deputy were. They didn't want to tell us anything, thought you might want a go at them." The whole time he was talking his eyes were asking 'Do you need me to wear the badge for a while?'

Nick got the message and, keeping a straight face, starting removing the badge. However, he'd no more touched the badge than the two men-who had been felt pure fear roll through them from the moment they'd looked at the lawman dressed in black leather and wearing his cowboy boots and spurs-crumbled instantly.

"They were heading to Colesville!" The shorter of the two went on to confess that the sheriff had no intention of talking to any law, and what he'd ordered the men to do. "We have nothing against tracking down two murderers, but we're not going to turn into vigilantes either!"

If Heath hadn't told Nick that the Greenville sheriff was ninety-nine percent sure that 'the white haired trapper who owned the one room cabin Hank and I stayed in knows where Jarrod's at'-which meant his brother was nowhere near Colesville-Nick would have worried that Sheriff Lund would actually find Jarrod before any of them did. Normally, he'd have told Heath to let the two men go only he feared, if he did that, the two would change their minds and go in search of Sheriff Lund. And, since he figured the crooked lawman and Clay would have to be coming back to their home town soon, he didn't want that.

"The moment you headed to Colesville, you were part of a vigilante group! Put them in one of the jail cells!" He barked at Steve and James. The two gentlemen might have argued only problem was…they too were concerned the two prisoners would leave, find the Sheriff Lund and his deputy, and warn them. Soon James had their prisoners behind bars while Heath and Nick discussed just what they'd do when Sheriff Lund, Clay and the other men returned.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Matthew had returned to his and Elmer's main cabin a couple of days after Jarrod and Elmer's middle of the night talk. He and Elmer had then moved Jarrod to the couch, figuring he needed a change of scenery. Elmer, who had been keeping an eye on Jarrod's homemade "casts", was pleased they had been able to move the famous Stockton attorney without any adverse affects.

Jarrod was now laying propped up and looking out the living room window. Yet another storm had hit and there was a good four feet of snow laying on the ground. His mind was on the fact that Matthew had talked to a sheriff and a former member of the posse weighed heavily on his mind. Unlike Matthew, he'd met Paul. He very much admired the sheriff, though the fact that a member of the posse had been with the gentleman bothered him. Had he really been averting an injustice or simply trying to make sure no one but the posse found him? He truly hoped it was the first option. Though, he agreed the Greenville sheriff deserved to hear the story from Jarrod.

"Staring at it won't make it go away." Vanessa, who felt badly Jarrod was stuck inside, set a plate of food on the same homemade 'table' that he'd been using in the bedroom-she'd moved it into the living room when their hosts had moved Jarrod to the couch. Being unable to take even one step out of the cabin had to be giving him a case of cabin fever. At least, having been outside that morning, she knew she would be climbing a few things if it was her stuck in bed or on the couch.

"I wasn't wishing it would go away." Jarrod's mouth and eyes both smiled at her as he began eating the food…which he was enjoying just as much as the first time he'd tasted her cooking. "I was actually hoping for another storm." His eyes continued smiling at her.

For the first time in her life, Vanessa found herself truly blushing…and unable to reply. The fact that he'd left her speechless made Jarrod silently laugh; he had to. If he laughed out loud, he would not only hurt his ribs, but embarrass her. "You are a pretty amazing woman, and I didn't say that just because of your cooking skills." He went on to compliment her on her reading tastes and the ability to hold her own in an intelligent conversation-they'd had more than ample time to have a few of those. "I'm glad Nick didn't win you over." Even as he made the remark, he couldn't help but wonder just how Nick would react when he found out how things were going between Jarrod and Vanessa. Oh, he wasn't worried about Nick being upset, though he couldn't help but wonder just how must teasing his middle brother would be doing later.

Finally Vanessa found her voice, even if she was still blushing a bit. "He is a nice gentleman, and a great 'brother', only I could never get past…" She hesitated, not knowing whether or not she should be making any sort of confession at the moment. However, Jarrod wasn't to let her go with an unfinished sentence.

"You couldn't get past what?" His frowned slightly, worried that; maybe, by some wild chance- there was something about Nick he didn't know.

"I…I couldn't get past your blue eyes and smiling face to really look at Nick seriously." Vanessa, feeling like as if she was sixteen once more, finally admitted.

Jarrod smiled wider, chuckled in spite of himself and laid his hand on hers only to have Matthew and Elmer enter the cabin. He quickly removed his hand; the action made both trappers smile wide.

Matthew looked at the food on Jarrod's 'table' and then over to the stove. He could see a black pot which he assumed held the same food Jarrod was eating. "Smells good, I think I'll have some."

"You ate less than an hour ago!" Elmer, who was stoking the fire, chastised his cousin.

"The hole in my leg never has healed up." Matthew shot back as he headed for the stove.

Vanessa looked at Jarrod; her eyes full of confusion. Her eyes asked when Matthew had been injured; why he didn't walk funny and what he was doing hiking through the hills if his leg was bad in any form.

Jarrod didn't have to ask what was puzzling her. "He's likes eating. He can never eat enough, especially when the food tastes so delicious. " He went back to eating.

"Yeah, and your cooking is the best I've tasted in years!" Matthew began filling his plate full.

While Vanessa was happy the men liked her cooking, she was suddenly feeling uncomfortable and excused herself, saying she was going to lie down and rest.

Jarrod, who saw the slight change in her eyes, hated the fact that he was still laid up. He would have gone after her, and asked her what was wrong. He promised himself to talk to her alone-the first chance he got.

After she'd disappeared into the room she was using, Matthew, who had sat down at the table with the food he'd dished out for himself, chuckled. He might have actually said something only Elmer, who had stepped away from the fire, looked at his cousin and made Jarrod silently chuckle again. "Keep any remarks you have to yourself!"

Matthew, who wasn't all surprised that his cousin knew he was going to something 'out of line in Elmer's book' laughed out loud…and continued eating.

~oOo~

Victoria found Audra standing on the verandah looking up at the sky which was once again looking ugly. Her only daughter had been having a hard time relaxing…even when Fred had sent word that Nick had wired him and told him that one of their men was escorting an eyewitness that would testify to the identity of the real killer to Stockton. He'd also shocked them by admitting Nick had sent a second wire informing Fred who the guilty party was.

"Jarrod and Vanessa are innocent. You should be happy that the law knows it." Victoria watched as Audra leaned against the railing that wrapped itself around the verandah.

"Oh, I am, only…" Audra sighed as a sadness appeared in her eyes. "Where are they? They should have contacted us by now. If that deputy is the real killer, he won't hesitate to take Jarrod and Vanessa's life as well." The fact that she had a lot of different reasons for her oldest brother or her 'sister' to be nowhere insight-and none of them good- was as clear as the sparkling water in some of the streams that ran through their land.

Victoria didn't say anything for a few minutes as she too thought on Jarrod and his continued absence. Not knowing the Clairton sheriff had been sent on a wild goose chase, or that Jarrod and Vanessa were stuck up in the mountains, she was left to wonder if her oldest and their friend had already been silenced. She shook off the unacceptable thoughts and, wrapping her arm around her daughter, told her to hold onto hope. "They say no word is good news. For now, let's just believe that."

"I'll try, Mother." Audra hugged her mother and then disappeared back into the house.

"Bring him home soon, please." Victoria whispered as she too turned around and went back into her home.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Nick, who had been out riding, was just entering Clairton when he saw Heath and Steve hurrying towards him. He automatically stiffened before he quickly stopped his horse and dismounted. "What is it?" He asked as Heath and Steve stopped beside him.

"Sheriff Lund, Clay and the other men are going to be arriving in the next hour." Heath went onto to tell his hot tempered brother how a gentleman had been on a winter camping trip only to come racing to Clairton. "He came galloping into town and told us he'd seen Sheriff Lund, his deputy and the other men making camp."

Nick felt like there was more and demanded to know what else there was as he walked briskly towards the livery stable. "And don't tell me nothing,"

Heath gave Nick a crooked smile as he explained the gentleman had seen the deputy pull the sheriff away from the men riding with the two lawmen and then overheard a small part of what they were saying. "Sheriff Lund was talking rather soft, making it hard to hear what he was saying only," Heath shook his head. "He heard the deputy, Clay, loud and clear. The man was telling the sheriff 'you started this, you just make sure those men you paid keep their story straight!' Sounds like the sheriff is more than incompetent and protecting his deputy." He went on to say that more than one man was willing to help them after hearing what the additional witness was saying.

Nick's eyes blazed as he told Steve to go get James, along with the men who had offered their services. "We need to get them all placed strategically throughout town before Sheriff Lund, his deputy and the men riding with them get here! Tell the few business owners to lock up and tell every man, woman and child to go home and stay there until this is over!" A part of him hated doing that as he knew the empty town was sure to put Sheriff Lund and the men with him on high alert. At the same time, he didn't want any innocent bystanders to be hurt, or worse yet killed, because any skirmish that might take place.

"Yes, Nick!" Steve, who was more than willing to do as Nick asked, turned and left.

"What else is there?" Nick, who was surprised to see 'something' else in Heath's eyes, pressed his brother for some more answers.

Heath paused and then, with a crooked smile spreading across his face, shocked Nick. "It wasn't anyone from Clairton who saw and heard the men. It was Sheriff Paul Jacobson. He said he usually doesn't do any sort of winter campout only, after he got back from riding around the mountains, he was so uptight he thought being by himself-even in a winter camp, would help him think. He is waiting at the jailhouse. He didn't want to confront six men- maybe seven-by himself, and his campsite was closer to Clairton than Greenville."

It took Nick a few seconds to get his jaw off the road, and then he was hurrying to the jail, as he was more than elated to have the additional help from such a fine lawman. "Anything else you care to tell me before Sheriff Lund and the others get here?" Nick asked out of the side of his mouth as they neared the jailhouse.

"Only other thing can be discussed inside," Heath replied as he opened up the jailhouse door.

~oOo~

"What are you thinking about?" Vanessa walked up to Jarrod who had, upon his insistence, been moved a chair by the kitchen table…a request that had been granted only after Elmer had checked his 'cast'-and after Jarrod agreed not to argue about going back to the bed or couch after thirty minutes. "I can't take those casts off for another two weeks, and the ribs have to stay wrapped for another two after that. Like I said before, the materials I had to use aren't the best I'm only willing to push things so far." Those had been Elmer's exact words. Jarrod could see out the kitchen window, and it felt good to be sitting up for a change…even if the time would be limited.

"You," Jarrod turned his head away from the window and asked if she was all right. "You seemed a bit bent out of shape the other day…when Mathew said your food was the best he'd had in ages. It confused me, as I could see nothing wrong with the compliment."

Vanessa was shocked that she came across as 'bent out of shape', though she had to admit her mood had changed. She quickly assured Jarrod she hadn't been upset, though she admitted she'd laid in her bed for a long time simply thinking. "Some times something can be said that triggers another issue totally unrelated. Don't ask me why, only I've had it happen before." Her eyes asked if he had ever experienced the same thing.

Jarrod nodded ever so slightly. "I know how that can be."

She then sat down, shrugged her shoulders and looked down just a little. "It's not anything Elmer, Matthew or you have said. I think it's just getting to me…I mean, being stuck up here in the cabin or just outside of it-not knowing how many bounty hunters are looking for us. All the hours we've…" her voice trailing off as she was unsure how to confess the feelings she'd been struggling with.

Jarrod didn't have to ask her to finish her sentence as, somehow, he instinctively knew what she was unable to say. "I asked you if I could court you and – while it might not be the traditional courtship, that's exactly what we've been doing. Only, I'm sorry, I should have thought what that might bring about in a situation like this. That's something I would expect from Nick, not myself." He reached out and lay his hand on hers. "I have felt more alive since having you come back into my life than I have in a long time. You're intelligent, educated, a hard worker-yes, a wonderful cook and so much more. When I realized it wasn't going to work out between my brother and yourself, I should have admitted how attracted I was to you instead of allowing my feelings to remain in the back of my mind. I'd ask you to be my wife now only there's no one around to marry us." He looked at his wrist, leg and then felt the bandages around his chest. "And I'm afraid the honeymoon would have to be delayed."

Vanessa's face lit up. "You can still ask me."

"All right," Jarrod started grinning from ear to ear. "Vanessa Rodriquez, will you do me the pleasure of agreeing to be my wife…as soon as we can get out of here, prove our innocence and find a preacher."

"You bet I will! I just wish we didn't have to wait to get married." Vanessa stood up to walk around the table and at least give Jarrod a kiss. The two had just started to exchange the kiss when Matthew walked in; Elmer was behind him.

Jarrod, who had pulled away from Vanessa, was beaming and gave the two men no chance to say anything. "She said yes! We just have to wait until we get out of here to get married."

Now it was Matthew whose face was lit up as bright as any lamp. "Who says you have to wait to be man and wife?"

From behind Matthew came a growl, **"Why don't you be quiet?!"**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

It wasn't quite one in the afternoon when Sheriff Lund, Clay and their men started to ride into Clairton. However, the lack of people and the eerie silence stopped them dead in their tracks. Most of the men in the group felt as if they'd taken a wrong turn somewhere and had stumbled across a ghost town. They might have decided they were right only they could see a few of the signs hanging on various buildings…and those signs were extremely familiar.

"Something's not right!" Clay turned his head and glared at Sheriff Lund. It's past noon; we should be able to see our friends and families. Not…not this." He moved his hand and arm through the air in a sweeping motion.

Sheriff Lund looked once more at the closed up buildings and empty streets. Clay was right, something was out of place-but what? "We're not going to get answers just sitting here. Just travel slow, and keep your eyes and ears wide open."

"Wouldn't it be better if we split up and enter the town from various directions?" Max- a brown eyed, brown haired man who was the youngest member of the posse- spoke up.

It might have been better only Sheriff Lund wasn't about to admit that 'the lad'; Max was actually twenty-seven, knew more than the law did. However, to appease the men-who he was sure to argue, he told Max and Thomas-a thirty year old blonde man, to enter the town from the other end. "The rest will stay with Clay and me!" He snarled and then repeated his instructions to be careful. There was no way he was going to admit to being scared and wanting more than his gun to protect him.

After Max and Thomas left, the remaining five men made their way to the edge of tow, and then continued forward.

"They're here, but it looks like two of their men are going to come into town from another direction." Heath, who was standing near the window of the sheriff's office, told Nick the minute Sheriff Lund and the posse began riding into town.

"Can you see any of our men?" Nick, who was moving quickly Heath's side.

"Yes," Heath gestured up towards the roofs of some of the buildings. They could see one gentleman or another hiding behind chimneys or lying flat on their stomachs. Also, while they could not see them, there were some men inside a few of the businesses. While all the men knew they were not to take the first shot, they were under orders not to hesitate in returning gunfire if the other side started it.

"Hope those two who left the group get stopped by one of our men. Here goes nothing," Nick opened the front door of the jail, stepped out and then sat down in one of the chairs, laying a rifle he'd brought out with him across his lap. Heath then walked out and sat on the top step that led up to the office, lighting a cigarette as he did so. The whole time Heath was wishing he'd snatched a few cigars from Fred before he left Stockton. "It's Nick Barkley and that half brother of his!" Clay, who looked more than a bit nervous, hissed as they drew closer to the jail. "And Nick's wearing a US Marshal badge! Since when was he was lawman!'"

Sheriff Lund hid how the sight of the famous Stockton rancher wearing a badge that gave him more authority than the Clairton lawman made him feel. Instead he took it out on Clay. "Just calm down! They probably got one of their friends to make him a Marshal so he could poke his nose into the situation down here. We have our witnesses."

Clay shut up, but he didn't relax. How could he when he felt as if a hundred eyes were now on him. The rest of the men were also uneasy and held back just a little as Sheriff Lund rode up to his office and dismounted.

"What's going on Mr. Barkley?" Sheriff Lund put on a fake smile as he glanced around.

"Marshal Barkley." Nick's voice was hard and his tone as sharp as a two edged sword. "First off," He glared at the posse. "You men turn around and go home. Your families are waiting for you." He wasn't surprised when all shock jumped into each of the men's eyes.

"These are my men!" Sheriff Lund snapped and told them to go nowhere. "What is going on here?"

Nick, purposely positioning his hands on the rifle as to enable him to quickly swing the firearm up if he needed to, repeated what he'd told the men riding with Sheriff Lund. "Unless you want to find yourself under arrest,"

"Arrest! For what!" Sheriff Lund exploded - even as he was inwardly cringing. "They were members of my posse! We were chasing two wanted criminals!"

"And crossed county lines-taking you out of your jurisdiction!" Nick said to the five men who were behind the sheriff and deputy. "As I said, go home to your families!"

Before the sheriff or Clay could say a word, the five men finally took the time to really look around-and up. Realizing Nick was not alone as they thought, they gulped and – in unison- replied, "Yes, Marshal." The men turned and rode out of town.

"How…" Sheriff Lund started to question Nick as to where he knew that the posse had crossed county lines when shots rang out. Sheriff Lund and Clay flew off their horses…only to find Nick pointing his rifle on them while Heath was doing the same with his two pistols.

Sheriff Lund, thinking of his two men, found himself began to perspire just a little. "We're on the side of the law and there have been shots fired! We should be investigating!"

Nick and Heath didn't know who had fired the shots or why, but they knew they needed to disarm the two men in front of them. "I don't think so. We have two eyewitnesses that cleared my brother's and Vanessa's names. You're under arrest for the murder of Brian Miller." He looked at Clay and then looked at Sheriff Lund, "You're under arrest for hiring him to do so." Even as he said the words, Nick half-way hoped the two men would go for their guns.

Shock waves ran through the two men and they swore as, out of desperation, they started to move their hands towards their pistols only to hear Sheriff Jacobson yelling at them from the corner of a nearby store. "I wouldn't do that. Not only will the Barkleys shoot you, but I and half this town will!" At that the men on the various roofs made their presence known to Sheriff Lund and Clay. Heath hurried and relieved the now ex sheriff and his former deputy of their firearms. Moments later Nick and Heath were locking them in a jail cell.

"That went better than I feared it would." Nick said as he and Heath stepped back outside in time to see Steve and a resident of Clairton transporting the bodies of the two men who had tried entering the town from the other side.

Heath didn't say anything at first. He was too busy looking at Sheriff Jacobson, who was now standing within feet of Nick and himself, and realizing that the good sheriff had tried to have a lengthier conversation with him only he, Heath, had been in too much of a hurry to get to Clairton. Finally, he acknowledged he agreed with Nick and then said, "Maybe Paul here can tell you and me whatever it was that he was trying to say when I was passing through Greenville. That is, after he tells us what happened." He pointed towards the dead bodies.

"I'd be more than happy too only," he looked up at the sky which was once again starting to look ugly. "Do we want to get rained on while I do it?"

"Not really," Nick looked towards the café. "Let's take care of the dead men and then get a bite to eat. You can tell us whatever it is you have to share with after we have dinner. I don't want my appetite ruined." He then went to talk to Steve, who had sent the Clairton resident home while he stayed with the dead bodies.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Nick, Heath, and Sheriff Jacobson sat around a table near the front of the café watching yet another rain storm brewing. They could also tell by the clouds wrapping themselves around the mountains it was most likely snowing 'up there'. It made them glad for the shelter of the small, but comfortable café. The white walls had a few pictures and each corner had a fake plant standing in it.

"Give me a short version of what happened." Nick leaned forward, doing his best to keep his impatience under control. "I don't care to waste time discussing it in length. As you know, all I really want to know what you know about Jarrod. Heath said you are convinced he's up in those mountains."

Sheriff Jacobson rubbed the back of his neck, wishing he understood the actions of the two dead men. "I wish I could tell you what prompted the two dead men to start shooting only I don't know. They were walking cautiously into town, poking their noses into a couple of windows, and then they looked up. I am assuming they saw a couple of our men on the roof. One of them said something, just don't ask me what-he was whispering, and I wasn't that close. Before I knew it, they were jumping behind a couple of posts and shooting. The whole thing makes no sense to me." His eyebrows turned downward as if he was deep in thought. "Unless, by some wild chance, they had a past no one knew about and thought it had caught up with them." The sheriff tapped his fingers on the table, and then told Nick he couldn't tell him exactly where Jarrod was. "All I know for sure is the message the gentleman who called himself Matthew Hall sent me with his eyes was 'I know where Jarrod Barkley is at. Trust me on this, please.' I might not have agreed to back off only I figured the old man was making the request due to Mr. Pike's presence." He went on to say that while Hank _was_ on the side of the law, he could understand Matthew's hesitation.

"Matthew Hall?!" Nick and Heath both exclaimed, shocked to hear the old man's name come out of Paul's mouth exclaimed. Their reaction made the good sheriff realize he'd never given Heath the old man's name.

"You heard me. Why? You know him?" Sheriff Jacobson hoped he hadn't made the wrong choice in listening to the gentleman. That worry was swept away as grins spread across the Barkley brothers' faces.

Both brothers nodded as Nick told him how Matthew had actually worked for the Barkleys for a few years. "After his wife and his cousin's wife both died, the two old men started trapping and panning for gold full time. However, we didn't know they traveled that far from the hills outside Stockton." Nick stood up and walked over to the window. "I don't like it. If Matthew knows where's Jarrod's at, that means our dear brother IS up there." Nick was concerned as his brother should have had ample time to get out of the hills before the storms began hitting. "Something had to have happened to prevent him from leaving before these storms hit." Everything in him wanted to go up into the mountains and look for Jarrod only the weather was flat out stopping him.

Heath, who was pretty much thinking the same thing when it came to the famous Stockton attorney, spoke up. "He's alive, Nick. If he wasn't, Matthew would have said so. We'll just have to wait until for Jarrod to return to us which; I know, might not be for a few months. I mean, there's no way that we can go up there with all these storms hitting one after another, and surely he's snowbound in some sort of shelter." He then pointed out that Stockton would be the first place their older brother would head once winter was over. "After all, he's thinking he and Vanessa are wanted. Not knowing what's been going on here in the valley, Jarrod will want to talk to Fred and start working on clearing their names."

"That's another thing I don't like." Nick turned around and faced his blonde haired brother and Sheriff Jacobson. "Jarrod and Vanessa thinking bounty hunters are now looking for them. That will make staying up in the mountains even harder on them." He then looked at the Greenville sheriff. "If by some wild chance, you see Matthew before spring, would you tell him what's happened?"

"Sure thing," Paul then stood up and put on his jacket. "If I leave now, I should be able to make it back home before any storm hits us down here." As to reinforce what he'd just stated, the visiting sheriff hurried out the door just as Steve entered the jail.

"I sent a wire to Stockton, told them we'd be bringing in some prisoners." Steve looked towards the door that led to the cells. "How soon do you want to leave?"

Nick, who hated feeling useless, wanted to shout 'I don't!' and then find a way to make the storms stop. When he didn't say anything, Heath sighed. "I want to look for him as bad as you do, Nick, only where do we begin and how long can we look before we find ourselves either frozen or in a shelter with no food-or not enough food to last the winter? After all, the only thing Matthew's silent message told Sheriff Jacobson was that Jarrod is alive, not where he's at.

Nick, who did not like having to admit Heath was right on all accounts, growled as he headed for the door. "I'm going to get our horses and rent a wagon in which to transport our prisoners! You coming, Heath? I'm sure Steve can keep an eye on things until we get back."

Steve said nothing; all he wanted was to turn the crooked sheriff and his deputy over to Fred. When it came to Heath, he simply followed Nick out the door…hoping the family saw Jarrod and Vanessa as soon as winter was over.


	24. Chapter 24 and Epilogue

Wanted Chapter Twenty Four

 **(Six weeks after Jarrod was thrown from his horse, 2 weeks since Sheriff Lund and Clay were arrested. )**

"Whoa," Jarrod, who had stood up once Matthew had removed the splints off his leg and Vanessa had removed the one around his wrist, wobbled just a little as he stood up. Both Matthew and Vanessa, who were standing alongside the bed Jarrod had been using, quickly took a hold of him. After a moment, Jarrod told them it was safe to left go of him.

"Just have to get my 'land legs' back, as it were." Jarrod, who hadn't been laid up for any length of time for ages, smiled as he took a few steps on his own and started wobbling again. Once more, Vanessa and Matthew were helping him. Within a matter of minutes, Jarrod had walked into the living room and sat down on the couch with no help whatsoever.

"Now, if you'd just consent to take these bandages off." Jarrod laid his hand on the side where he'd suffered the broken ribs.

"I'm afraid he," Elmer, who was in the kitchen, looked towards Matthew and said, "can't pull a bona fide doctor out of the air." "That means – even if I am ninety nine percent sure those ribs have healed up fine - you're stuck with the ribs being wrapped for another two weeks just to play it safe. Now," Elmer walked over to the coat rack he'd made the day before. "Matthew and I need to check some traps, but don't go getting worried if we're not back tonight. Since we have other cabins, it will probably be awhile before we get back." He then said with a twinkle in his eyes, "Maybe even a couple of weeks,"

"Maybe even a couple weeks!" Matthew started arguing only to have Elmer interrupt him.

"They don't need any sort of chaperone now, thanks to your big mouth!" Elmer glared at his cousin. "So, yes, I expect you to tag a long!" He buttoned up his coat, grabbed what he needed and headed for the door. "Don't be dragging your feet!" He said as he opened the door and disappeared outside.

"Anybody tell you you're a bossy old geezer?" Matthew shot back as he too exited the cabin and, upon closing the door, muttering Elmer hadn't been as concerned about their visitors having a chaperone as he had been in making sure his services as a preacher would be available…as Elmer was just a romantic as Matthew was-just not as loud. "And don't tell me I'm wrong!" He scowled at Elmer.

"Oh shut up!" Elmer, who refused to look at Matthew, hid the grin that went from ear to ear as he snapped at his cousin.

In the meantime, the moment the front door had closed Vanessa and Jarrod both started chuckling. However, when the couple regained control of themselves, there was an awkward silence…until Jarrod walked over to Vanessa and took her in his arms. Due to a comment Elmer had made after Matthew had told Jarrod and Vanessa they wouldn't have to wait, Jarrod shook his head. "While Matthew worked for us, he would talk about various relatives. However, when he talked about his preacher cousin he never said Elmer's name. I honestly thought they were two separate people."

"When you met those two and what you knew, or didn't know, about them, is not something I really care about." Vanessa laid the palms of her hands on his chest. "It's just good to see you up and about; it will be better when these things come off your chest." She then asked him if he thought they'd be able to get to Stockton without having to deal with a bounty hunter.

Jarrod kissed the side of her forehead and whispered his ribs felt just fine and then added, "Don't know, and I don't care at the moment. I'm just trying to decide whether I'm the bounty hunter and you're wanted or if you're the bounty hunter and I'm the wanted one." .

"Oh, you're definitely wanted." Vanessa managed to say as he covered her mouth with his and lay her down.

 **Epilogue**

Nick was pacing around the living room while the rest of the family were either sitting on chairs or standing near the fireplace.

"Will you please stop that pacing!" Victoria spoke with a tint of frustration in her voice. "Fred told me Sheriff Jacobson's telegram said that he'd bumped into Jarrod and Vanessa, and that they've been told everything. They should be arriving soon."

Nick stopped pacing. "Three and a half months has felt more like three years; yesterday would have been better.

His mother and siblings might have said something only the front door opened. They family jumped to their feet as Jarrod led Vanessa into the house.

"JARROD!" Nick flew to his brother and embraced him, and then hugged Vanessa as well.

"Where have you been?" Audra asked the moment Victoria, who had embraced Jarrod the second Nick had let go of his older brother.

"It's a long story." Jarrod said as he, taking a hold of Vanessa's hand, led her into the living room as he began retelling the whole story. By the time he was through telling the first part of the story they were either seated on chairs or the couch, except for Nick- he was standing near the empty fireplace. The hot tempered rancher was also fuming.

"It's a good thing they've hung those crooked lawmen or I might be tempted to go have a 'talk' with them!" Nick barked as he leaned against the mantel.

Victoria, who had been watching Jarrod and Vanessa as her oldest son talked, found her eyes going to Vanessa's left hand. Her eyes widened as her gaze fell upon the beautiful gold ring that sported a beautiful oval shaped diamond upon the woman's left hand. "What is the rest of the story?" Her voice was kind, but firm. Her reaction and words had the rest of the family looking at the ring as well. Gasps could be heard and grins appeared, as they hoped the sight meant what they thought it did.

Vanessa and Jarrod looked at each other and started laughing. "I told you she'd be asking before the story was over." Vanessa chuckled.

Jarrod was beaming as he shocked them by telling them Elmer had been a preacher before he went trapping and had, upon learning that his and Matthew's unexpected company wished to marry, performed the ceremony.

"Well, I've always heard blessings can come from adversity." Victoria's face was lit up with joy as she stood, walked over to her new daughter in law and hugged her. "Welcome to the family. I hope you and Jarrod will have a long, happy life together." The same sentiment was given to her from all the Barkleys.

Time would grant that desire…as Jarrod and Vanessa would eventually be blessed with forty seven years together and five children, the first arriving ten months to the day after they had exchanged their vows.


End file.
